Second Chances
by Haley Polaris
Summary: Muchas veces necesitamos más de una oportunidad para enmendar el error que hemos cometido. Sin embargo, las segundas oportunidades no son tan sencillas de obtener. ¿Qué harías por obtenerla?
1. Despecho, el mejor amigo de una mujer

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Pokémon no me pertenece, por favor no me demanden._

_._

Sin duda alguna quien inventó la frase "corazón roto" lo había vivido en carne y hueso, porque aún, después de las horas que habían pasado, sentía que su corazón literalmente se partía en dos, que las lágrimas no paraban de salir, que el dolor jamás se iría. A eso había que sumar, que le faltaba el aire, su cabeza daba vueltas, y las piernas le habían dejado de reaccionar hace muc…

- ¡Por favor Misty! Estas sobreactuando – le cortó Lily – tarde o temprano tenía que pasar – soltó con desinterés.

- ¿Qué? – la pelirroja se sentó en su cama con asombro. Su cabello color fuego estaba completamente alborotado, sus mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos hinchados y el maquillaje corrido por tanto llorar.

- Ya sabes, tú y él… - explicó su hermana como si fuera obvio, pero al ver el rostro de desconcierto de la más joven solo agregó - no eran tan compatibles.

- ¡Qué! – Repitió la más pequeña – ¡Lo conozco desde que soy una niña! – Gritó – ¡Fuimos novios casi cuatro años! – Escupió con enojo – y según tú, "no éramos compatibles" – le remedó.

- Bueno, para que voy a mentirte. Se veían lindos, pero era obvio que no podían terminar juntos.

- Gracias Lily, eres excelente consolando – respondió Misty con sarcasmo, sumergiéndose de nuevo entre sus almohadones.

- ¿Ves que no estás tan mal? A pesar de que te han dejado aún tienes tu horrendo sarcasmo – dijo Violeta con una sonrisa.

- Y eres un poco bonita – le alentó Daisy – si tienes suerte, encontrarás a alguien más.

- ¡Dios! ¡Son las peores hermanas de Celeste! – se quejó la pelirroja. Tomó a sus hermanas por los hombros y las sacó de la habitación. Luego de eso ya no podía lanzarse a la cama a llorar otra vez, lo había hecho toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana, desde que, el que creía el amor de su vida la había dejado, tan solo porque "ya no era lo mismo" – Estúpido idiota – lanzó mirándose al espejo e intentando buscar su mirada verdeazulada tras esos ojos rojos e hinchados, cubiertos de maquillaje, el cual marcaba el camino que habían tomado sus lágrimas al caer por sus mejillas.

Lo siguiente era claro, o continuaba llorando por toda la eternidad hasta que él decidiera volver o buscaba la mejor forma de superarlo y verlo como el amigo que había sido antes de comenzar su noviazgo.

O de vengarse…

Una sonrisa tétrica se posó en su rostro. Al parecer la última parte era lo mejor, e incluso ya tenía un par de ideas.

- Vas a pagar por esto – susurró la joven limpiándose el rostro con manga de su camiseta y dejando en ésta una mancha negra – me rompiste el corazón ¿Y crees que todo se quedará así? Creo que no me conoces lo suficiente queridito, no me conoces.

.

**Capitulo uno:** DESPECHO, EL MEJOR AMIGO DE UNA MUJER

.

Cuando Misty salió esa misma tarde de su habitación, sus hermanas no pudieron ocultar el asombro, pues no había rastro de la joven llorosa y deprimida que habían visto en la mañana. En cambio, una pelirroja sonriente y hambrienta se sentó junto a ellas en la cocina a devorar todo lo que pasó por su mirada.

- ¡Buenas noches! – saludó con alegría. Hasta su ropa era distinta ya que vestía unos jeans, botas largas y una camiseta ajustada que la hacía lucir esplendida, sumando a eso un maquillaje bastante leve, pero perfecto, ni parecida a la holgada camiseta que llevaba horas atrás y el corrido maquillaje que la decoraba.

Nadie que la hubiese visto creería que por dentro continuaba destruida por su reciente rompimiento.

- H-hola Misty – respondieron las jóvenes con asombro.

- Vaya, ya luces mucho mejor – dijo Daisy sonriente al ver a su hermana con mejor ánimo.

- Y me siento mucho mejor, tenías razón Lily – dijo a su pelirosa hermana - él y yo no éramos compatibles, solo espero que podamos mantener la amistad que nos unió tantos años atrás – agregó la joven con falsa ansiedad.

- ¿E-en serio? – preguntó Lily aún más sorprendida.

- ¡Claro! De hecho, supongo que lo invitarás a tu cumpleaños ¿Verdad? – volteó para preguntarle a otra de sus hermanas.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Violeta con sorpresa.

- Tengo 23 años Violeta, no 13 - respondió seria la pelirroja - es **tu** cumpleaños, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

- B-bien, le llamaré – respondió Violeta – por cierto Brock llegará mañana.

- ¡Genial! – dijo Misty con una sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa, pues cuando Violeta y Brock comenzaron a salir hace un par de años, realmente la noticia le había alegrado y sorprendido por igual. Lo mismo ocurría con el noviazgo que hace poco habían confirmado Tracey y Daisy, realmente se habían tardado en reconocer sus sentimientos la timidez del chico se sumaba a la testarudez de la rubia en aceptar lo que sentía, pero de ahí en más todo era miel sobre hojuelas.

- Hey, y tu… ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Daisy al ver que su pequeña hermana buscaba su abrigo para salir del Gimnasio.

- Oh, me voy a Paleta, necesito hablar con Ash – respondió la joven con soltura, mientras buscaba las llaves de su motocicleta, al no obtener respuesta de sus hermanas las observó, el trio permanecía estático observándola con curiosidad - ¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó con fastidio, no esperaba otra charla de lo peligrosa que eran las motocicletas, pues los videos de prevención no habían funcionado y no dejaría su amado medio de transporte por nada.

- ¿Vas a hablar con Ash? – repitió Daisy más confundida – Misty, querida creo que no estás bien, será mejor que descanses.

- Has tenido un día/noche difícil – agregó Lily.

- Es cierto, es mejor que pienses mejor las cosas – afirmó Violeta.

- Sí, ya lo pensé, nos vemos – dijo la joven al momento que se colocaba su casco - ¿Qué? ¿Qué? No las escucho – respondió divertida al ver que sus hermanas intentaban en vano detenerla.

Montada en su motocicleta roja, se alejó de Celeste, si se apresuraba llegaría a Paleta en un par de horas y podría solucionar sus problemas de una vez y si tenía suerte… más de uno.

.

Cuando Misty llegó la residencia Ketchum eran cerca de las 11 de la noche, y extrañamente para ella, Ash no se encontraba en la casa.

- ¿Trabaja hasta tan tarde? – Pensó la joven sin comprender - Pero viajé desde Celeste para hablar con él – se quejó la pelirroja, desparramándose en un sofá. Delia la observaba entre incómoda y sorprendida, pues sabía perfectamente el tipo de relación que tenía su hijo con la joven… y como había terminado.

- Lo siento querida, ha tenido mucho trabajo como Maestro pokémon – respondió Delia con amabilidad a la joven.

- Supongo que tendré que volver mañana – respondió Misty resignada, aunque la idea no le agradaba en absoluto, pues el viaje era algo pesado.

- O puedes dejarle un recado – agregó la mujer con una sonrisa, a pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos, la mujer sentía mucho aprecio por la pelirroja - la verdad no sé a qué hora llegará hoy, pero puedes dejarle una nota.

- La verdad, no – dijo con sinceridad - Necesito hablar con él en persona… es importante. Pero no le diga que estuve aquí ¿Sí?

- Oh, bueno – respondió la mujer levantándose al mismo tiempo que la joven para luego volver tras sus pasos y abrazar sorpresivamente a la pelirroja – Oh querida te he extrañado tanto.

- S-señora Ketchum – susurró la joven con emoción.

- ¿Te parece si vemos algunas fotografías tomando un té? Tal vez Ash llegué y puedas hablar con él hoy mismo.

- Me parece perfecto - sonrió la joven.

.

Cuando Ash llegó a su casa se sorprendió al ver las luces encendidas, generalmente su madre no lo esperaba despierta, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su inestable horario.

Sin embargo apenas entró en la casa una risa demasiado familiar lo sobresaltó.

- ¿Misty? – susurró confundido al momento que aflojaba su corbata y dejaba sus carpetas en el sofá. Eso era imposible, no después de lo que había pasado entre ellos - ¿Mamá? – preguntó en voz alta.

- … debió vestirse de manzana para que Snorlax subiera la colina - finalizó la pelirroja con una carcajada compartida con Delia.

- Misty - confirmó con seriedad al ver a la joven sentada junto a su madre en la cocina. Ambas observaban un álbum de fotografías y lucían muy cómodas.

- ¡Ash! – gritó la aludida lanzándose sobre el chico, quién apenas sintió el abrazo se tensó - Necesitaba hablar contigo…

- ¿A esta hora? – se quejó el pelinegro sorprendido - ¿Ahora? – Volvió a preguntar, para luego agregar con enojo - ¿Después de 3 años?

- Ash… - susurró para luego suspirar resignada cerrando la puerta tras ella, sabía que era difícil y que el pelinegro tenía razón, además había olvidado que el carácter de Ash no ayudaría en absoluto.

¿Con que cara le pedirá un favor si lo primero que debía hacer era pedirle disculpas?

* * *

><p><em>Ahahaha ¿Pensaban que el novio de Misty era Ash? Pues no! Ahora la gran pregunta es ¿Quién fue el novio de Misty durante tanto tiempo? ¿Qué distanció a los dos jóvenes? Y la más importante ¿Me dejarán un review comentando que tal está la historia?<em>

_HaleyPolaris_


	2. Tienes lo que necesito

_Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y los que siguen, ¿les cuento un pequeño detalle? El epílogo ya está escrito, así que ya no hay vuelta atrás con ese final._

_Sin más preámbulos los dejo con algo de lectura ^^_

.

**Capitulo dos:** TIENES LO QUE NECESITO.

Misty había recibido un fuerte golpe a su ego, su novio de años la había dejado, con una excusa tan infantil, como las ganas de vengarse que le habían surgido a ella desde el momento en que decidió que echarse a morir no era una opción viable.

Pero no podía hacerlo sola, requería la ayuda de alguien en particular, aunque para ello necesitaba solucionar unos problemas primero, problemas que ella misma había causado tiempo atrás.

Es por eso que luego de una noche de llanto partió a Paleta, sabía que no sería bien recibida, pero debía intentarlo… se lo debía.

Al ver al pelinegro frente a ella, la pelirroja lo miró con algo de vergüenza, pues, le debía más de un disculpa a quien había sido su mejor amigo y de quien se había alejado por continuar su relación con el idiota que ahora la había dejado.

- Ash – volvió a decir la joven sin apartarse de la puerta.

- Si – confirmó pesadamente.

- Yo… - intentó decir la muchacha, pero era más difícil de lo que pensaba, pues el rostro duro del joven estaba asustándola - Me odias – dijo por fin.

- ¿Viniste hasta Paleta para decirme eso? – preguntó Ash alzando una ceja confundido.

- No – susurró.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó el moreno con hostilidad.

- Ash, no seas tan duro con ella – interrumpió Delia.

- Mamá, déjanos solos por favor - demandó el joven con seriedad, la mujer se fue dando un último vistazo a quienes fueron mejor amigos en el pasado y que ahora se miraban con algo de incomodidad.

- Vine a pedirte perdón – dijo Misty por fin.

- Bien – dijo el joven sentándose sobre el sofá y cruzando una pierna con desinterés – te escucho.

- ¿No lo harás fácil verdad?

- Bueno Misty – dijo Ash ahogando un suspiro - no te lo mereces.

- Lo sé – dijo la joven con tristeza – pero Ash, yo. No sé en qué estaba pensado.

- ¿Te dejaron verdad? – preguntó el pelinegro con un tono de voz suspicaz.

- ¿Eh? – Eso era sorpresivo – ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó la pelirroja pensando en cómo matar a Daisy por contarle a Tracey.

- Es sumar dos más dos – respondió Ash – Hace tres años tu noviecito te hizo elegir entre él y yo. Tú lo elegiste a él, te alejaste de mí y ahora que él te ha dejado vuelves conmigo – el silencio de la joven provocó que Ash sonriera abiertamente – no has cambiado en nada Waterflower sigues igual de predecible.

- Pero yo… - intentó decir.

- Pero yo – repitió el pelinegro – no soy un premio de consuelo, y si pensabas que sería tu paño de lágrimas estás muy equivocada – agregó con molestia - por cierto te dije que el tipo era un idiota, la frase "te lo dije" viene a mi mente – finalizó con satisfacción.

La pelirroja bajó la vista, al parecer las cosas no mejorarían.

- Bueno, al menos lo intenté – respondió la joven con desgano.

- Bien por ti – dijo cortante abriendo la puerta – ahora podrás dormir tranquila. Por cierto, nos vemos en el cumpleaños de Violeta.

- ¿Irás? – dijo Misty abriendo los ojos.

- Es por Brock, no te ilusiones – respondió Ash con el mismo tono de voz que había utilizado en toda su conversación.

Misty asintió cerrando la puerta sin decir palabra, pues al parecer ya todo estaba dicho.

Ash cerró los ojos al sentir el golpe de la puerta y se acercó con cuidado a la ventana, para ver como la joven se subía a su motocicleta y se marchaba de ahí.

- ¿No has sido muy dura con ella? – dijo Delia a espaldas del muchacho.

- Sabes que se lo merecía – dijo Ash con molestia – tu sabes cuánto me dolió que ella escogiera a su noviecito dejando a su mejor amigo de lado. ¿Qué clase de amistad es esa? – Dijo Ash, pero antes de que su madre continuara hablando agregó – y claro ahora que su novio la dejó, me busca otra vez.

- Porque en el fondo ella sabe que aún eres su amigo – dijo Delia con una sonrisa – o quizás…

- Pues está equivocada – le cortó el pelinegro - Misty y yo, ya no somos nada, ella se encargó de destruirlo.

.

Violeta dormía plácidamente, nada parecía perturbar sus sueños, pero estaba equivocada. Pues sus tres hermanas se deslizaban en silencio hacia la recámara de la cumpleañera.

- ¡Felicidades! – gritaron Daisy, Lily y Misty, despertando a su hermana de un salto.

- Feliz cumpleaños hermanita – repitió Daisy entregando una enorme caja a la peliazul – es de las tres, espero te guste.

- Gracias – dijo Violeta con una sonrisa – mmm ¿Qué huele tan bien?

- Mmmm me huele a novio enamorado haciendo un perfecto desayuno para su novia cumpleañera – respondió Misty con una risita.

- Awww – dijeron Daisy y Lily con dulzura.

- Bien ya nos vamos, disfruta de tu día linda – respondió Lily sacando a tiros a sus hermanas.

- Y de tu noche, que está fiesta será inolvidable y nosotras tenemos mucho por hacer.

- Gracias chicas – respondió la festejada con una sonrisa.

El día pasó bastante rápido, teniendo en cuenta que había mucho que hacer, las hermanas Waterflower se dedicaron a decorar el gimnasio con esmero para que la cumpleañera disfrutara al máximo de su día.

Brock por su parte, atendía a Violeta en cada momento, realmente ambos jóvenes lucían muy enamorados.

Misty los observó con una sonrisa, y algo de envidia sana la rondó. Había pasado una semana de su rompimiento con Giorgio y realmente sus sentimientos por él habían cambiado, el hecho de que el joven rompiera su corazón de esa manera, realmente la había decepcionado, sin embargo aún lo amaba, aunque no con la misma intensidad.

- ¡Tracey! – gritó Daisy desde las alturas, ella y Misty estaban en la parte más alta del gimnasio colocando parte de la decoración.

- ¡Daisy, cuidado con la guirnalda! – gritó la pelirroja, pero su hermana ya la había soltado para correr a los brazos de su amando, provocando de paso que el peso de la guirnalda botara a Misty hasta la piscina.

- Lo siento Misty – dijo la rubia mientras ayudaba a su hermana a salir de la piscina, la aludida dio un respingo y miró de soslayo a los recién llegados. Tracey estaba dejando unas cajas sobre la mesa, vestía unos pantalones de tela gris y una camisa color celeste oscura. Ash la miraba con una risita pícara, logrando que la joven enrojeciera de molestia, sin siquiera percatarse de ver que llevaba puesto.

- Descuida Daisy, iré a cambiarme – dijo la joven con desgano – dile a los chicos que te ayuden a terminar.

La pelirroja decidió darse una ducha larga, los invitados llegarían en dos horas, por lo que tenía tiempo suficiente para arreglarse y dejar a todos con la boca abierta.

- Misty… ¿Estás bien? Daisy me dijo lo que pasó – susurró Lily en la puerta.

- Descuida, ya salgo, estoy en la ducha – gritó Misty, sumergiéndose en el agua de la tina.

Cuando salió de su habitación ya estaba todo prácticamente listo, incluyendo a sus hermanas, quienes vestían elegante y sexymente unos vestidos cortos de diferentes colores.

Misty tampoco se quedaba atrás, su vestido ajustado dejaba al descubierto sus torneadas piernas y su estilizada figura, y la parte superior con un escote en forma de corazón mostraba sus delicados hombros. Su cabello lo había puesto hacia el lado y decorado delicadamente con pequeñas flores color verde esmeralda, mismo color de su vestido, zapatos y que iba a la perfección con sus ojos.

- Daisy – demandó Misty en susurro a su hermana - ¿No crees que se te fue la mano con este vestido?

- Ay hermani… - comenzó la rubia volteándose a ver a la menor - ¡Te ves hermosa! Sabía que ese color iría en perfecto contraste con tu cabello.

- Pero esta corto – se quejó dando un vistazo

- ¿Y? – Preguntó con desinterés y al momento que daba un giro – mira mi vestido, el negro me sienta bien.

- Está _muy _corto – repitió la pelirroja.

- Claro que no, mira el vestido de Lily, ese si está corto.

La pelirroja analizó a su hermana y no pudo más que dar la razón a la mayor, pues la pelirosada y su vestido amarillo dejaban muy poco a la imaginación.

- Mira, estamos a tono – dijo una voz a su espalda.

La joven se volteó y frente a ella se encontraba Giorgio con una sonrisa, descolocando a la muchacha por completo. Vestía una camisa color verde y pantalones negros.

- Pensé que no vendrías – logró decir la joven, sorprendiéndose por la tranquilidad de sus palabras.

- Espero no incomodarte – respondió el castaño con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- N-no, no, claro que no. Es la fiesta de Violeta y durante este tiempo has hecho buena relación con mis hermanas… además podemos seguir siendo amigos. ¿No? – Misty se sorprendió por la sinceridad de sus palabras, realmente no quería perder a quien había sido un gran apoyo en sus primeros años como líder de gimnasio.

- Claro – respondió el castaño con una sonrisa de medio lado – por cierto te ves hermosa.

- Lo sé, soy la menos bonita de las Waterflower, pero algo puedo hacer con esto – respondió la joven señalando su cuerpo.

- No digas tonterías.

- Chicos – dijo Brock alzando la voz entre los presentes – Chicos, escuchen por favor. Quiero hacer un brindis por la cumpleañera – agregó tomando la mano de su novia – pero antes, me gustaría que las hermanas Waterflower, Tracey y Ash estuvieran por aquí – dijo por fin señalando a su alrededor.

Misty se disculpó con Giorgio y fue al lado de sus amigos, sintiendo la mirada de los presentes, pero la de uno en particular.

- Bueno – dijo Brock algo nervioso – hace muchos años conocí a dos personas muy queridas para mí. Mi amigo Ash y mi cuñadita Misty – continúo señalando a los aludidos – gracias a Misy conocí a la mujer más importante en mi vida… Violeta – Brock tomó la mano de la peliazulada y sonrió – no puedo decir que es una mujer sencilla o tranquila, pues todos conocemos la personalidad de mi Violet, pero sí puedo decir que es hermosa, luchadora y tiene un humor espectacular – comenzó a enumerar el moreno – hoy, en tu día, solo quiero desearte felicidad, recordarte una vez más cuanto te amo y lo feliz que me has hecho todos estos años y… - Brock guardó silencio, y todos los presentes le imitaron confusos.

- Vamos Brock – le animó Ash en susurro, solo los cercanos pudieron oírlo, el moreno le sonrío a su amigo y continuó con su discurso.

- Violet quiero que sepas que no quiero vivir si tu rostro no es lo último que veo al dormir y lo primero que veré al despertar, quiero que tú seas la madre de mis hijos, la abuela de mis nietos, quiero que me digas si te gustaría ser la Señora Takeshi – Dijo Brock, sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsillo - Violeta ¿Te casarías conmigo?

- Wow – dijeron los presentes, Misty estaba muy emocionada y miró al joven que tenía frente a ella. El mismo que minutos atrás había alentado a Brock para pedirle matrimonio a su hermana y que una semana atrás la había, prácticamente, echado de su casa. El pelinegro lucía conforme con la situación y al sentir la mirada de la joven sobre él le sonrío desafiante, saliendo del lugar – lo sabía todo, por eso tenía que venir – susurró – solo por eso, tenía que venir.

Misty lo vio alejarse del gimnasio y sin saber por qué corrió tras él.

- Ash… - le llamó Misty a espaldas del joven, desde ese lugar solo podía ver la espalda y los pantalones, ambos negros.

- Misty – respondió el aludido sobresaltándose. Al voltearse, la muchacha lo observó con detenimiento antes de hablar. Ash vestía una camisa y pantalones negros, una corbata muy suelta color verde esmeralda y unas zapatillas del mismo color, dando un tono sport a su tenida. Lucía… bien.

- Hola – dijo luego de un rato. Ash también estaba observándola con detenimiento.

- Mira, estamos a tono – dijo con soltura el pelinegro.

- Sí, al parecer a muchos les viene este color - susurró - Tu sabías lo de Brock ¿Verdad?

- Que te puedo decir, me descubriste – respondió alzando las manos.

- Ash por favor – dijo Misty rompiendo el silencio - Sé que tardé en darme cuenta, que necesité que Giorgo me dejara. Pero ahora lo sé… cometí un error al alejarte de mi vida. Un gran error.

- ¿Y te diste cuenta el mismo día que tu noviecito te dejó?

- No – se sinceró - realmente iba a pedirte un favor - al oír eso el moreno puso los ojos en blanco - pero ya no importa – se disculpó - es decir, solo quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes…

- Eso no se puede.

- ¿No puedes siquiera intentarlo?

- ¿Qué favor querías? – preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

- Es una estupidez en realidad.

- Esa estupidez te hizo ir a Paleta a las 11 de la noche.

- Bien – se rindió – sé que Giorgio te detesta…

- Oh el sentimiento siempre ha sido mutuo – le cortó Ash.

- Y tenía la idea de que si te veía conmigo, se molestaría…

- ¿O sea que me buscaste solo porque me necesitabas? – preguntó Ash con decepción.

- Fue una estupidez pero yo…

- ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con la Misty que conocí hace años?

- Yo… - la joven lanzó un profundo suspiro y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir - lo siento Ash, estaba cegada porque creía que él era el amor de mi vida, porque durante todo ese tiempo fui tan feliz que pensé que no necesitaba nada más a mi alrededor. Y cuando terminó conmigo me sentí fatal… - el silencio los invadió por un momento, luego agregó - ¿Te han roto el corazón Ash? ¿Has sentido como se parte en dos justo aquí? – finalizó entre sollozos señalando su pecho.

- No – respondió el moreno con rapidez y dureza.

- Pues que suerte tienes - dijo Misty con una sonrisa fría – lloré toda una noche porque él me había dejado, y al día siguiente en todo lo que pensé fue en que tenía que vengarme… y que tu tenías lo que necesitaba para logarlo, para humillarlo – suspiró - pero cuando llegué a tu casa y me encontré con tu madre, vi las fotos de nosotros que tenía guardada, recordamos viejas aventuras y yo…- las lágrimas fluían con toda naturalidad sobre su rostro y la joven solo las quitó con desinterés cuando ya iban por su cuello – yo no puedo creer que haya perdido todo eso, no quiero creer que realmente te perdí.

- ¿Todavía quieres vengarte del idiota? - Ash parecía propenso a acercarse a la joven, que de momento lucia tan frágil, sin embargo se mantuvo en la misma posición.

- No – respondió Misty con sinceridad - esta semana he pensado bien las cosas, me he dado cuenta de mi inmadurez, solo debo seguir adelante… corregir mis errores.

- ¿Soy un error? – preguntó Ash.

- No – respondió la joven - pero lo que yo hice sí.

Ash la miró serio, y luego una pequeña sonrisa amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro.

- Mist… - dijo una voz a lo lejos – Misty – corrigió - te están… los están buscando dentro.

- Gracias Giorgio - respondió Ash con falsa amabilidad – vamos enseguida, Misty y yo estamos arreglando unos… asuntos - finalizó con picardía provocando que el castaño se fuera molesto del lugar.

.

Chicas pero _que ideas han tenido. Al parecer no leyeron el capítulo anterior. IMPOSIBLE que Tracey o Brock hayan sido la pareja de Misty, pues son novios de Daisy y Violeta respectivamente. Gary mmmm… bueno no me lo imaginaba. La verdad opté por este personaje que aunque tuvo una breve participación en las crónicas pokémon me pareció no tan fuera de lugar que siguiera intentado hasta conseguir el corazón de Misty._

_Pero la trama continúa, pues tenemos una boda lo que significa despedida de solteros y todo eso jeje._

_Espero les haya gustado._

_HaleyPolaris._


	3. Planificaciones de boda y recuerdos

_¿Pueden creer que tenía el capítulo escrito completamente y se borró todo? ¡Quise morir!_

_En fin, en este podrán ver una pequeña explicación de los sentimientos de Misty por Giorgio y como dice el tí les guste._

**Capítulo 3:** PLANIFICACIONES DE BODA Y RECUERDOS

Por su cumpleaños, Violeta había recibido muchos obsequios, una fiesta y una proposición de matrimonio. Dicho evento tenía a las hermanas Waterflower radiantes de felicidad pues implicaba – indirectamente – que ellas serían las damas de honor.

Tan solo horas después de finalizado el cumpleaños, Daisy caminaba de un lado a otro con una energía sorprendente y Lily la seguía con una libreta, tomando nota de todo lo que la mayor decía.

- Entonces decoraremos toda el área de la piscina con violetas y el patio trasero será el lugar perfecto para la boda – decía Daisy.

- Awww claro, claro, ya me lo imagino. El vestido de Violeta…

- ¡Blanco con tocados azules! – gritaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué opinas Misty? – Preguntó Lily mirando de soslayo a la más pequeña de las hermanas - ¿Misty?

- ¿Eh? Lo siento no estaba prestando atención – se disculpó la pelirroja incorporándose en el sofá y dando un bostezo. Traía puesto un pijama de pantalón, camiseta larga y el cabello revuelto.

- O sea, de eso ya nos dimos cuenta – le reprendió Lily.

- Déjala, debe estar pensado en su encuentro con Ash. ¡Perderte con él una hora Misty! Sí que tenían "asuntos" pendientes – la molestó Daisy.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Misty confundida – La verdad no puedo pensar en nada con todo el sueño que traigo a cuestas – se disculpó - Es solo que no entiendo ¿Por qué debemos planificar la boda al día siguiente de la proposición? Aún nos quedan dos meses.

- Lo sé – se quejó Daisy – es tan poco tiempo.

- Vamos, vamos cuéntanos que hablaste con Ash – pidió Lily.

- Solo intento recuperar su amistad. Pero lo veo difícil – dijo Misty con algo de tristeza.

- Pff obvio si él no quiere eso – dijo Daisy.

- Ash me agrada más que Giorgio. Es como el hombre para ti – agregó Lily.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Misty sin entender - Chicas, chicas. Acabo de salir de una relación de casi cuatro años y Ash era uno de mis mejores amigos, solo quiero arreglar las cosas con él.

- Pero él es mejor. Giorgio es un idiota, lo hubieses visto cuando regresó de patio al encontrarte con Ash – dijo Daisy – ni siquiera se despidió cuando se fue.

- No me importa – le cortó Misty – podría aparecerse el amor de mi vida por esa puerta y tendría que esperar. Porque Misty Waterflower solo quiere diversión – dijo Misty dando un giro y perdiendo el equilibro. El encargado de evitar que cayera fue Ash, que hacía ingreso a la sala, con la corbata en un bolsillo y el cabello algo alborotado. El ruido en el primer piso le había impedido seguir durmiendo.

- Cuidado – dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

- Hablando del rey de Roma – saludaron Lily y Daisy con una risita maliciosa.

- Muy graciosas – se enojó Misty, deshaciéndose de los brazos de Ash.

- Hey, ¿Qué hacen tan temprano despiertas? – preguntó el pelinegro confundido.

- Preparando la boda por supuesto – respondió Lily como si fuera obvio.

- Pero faltan dos meses – dijo Ash.

- Lo sé. No sé si podremos lograrlo – murmuró Daisy con desesperación.

En respuesta Ash miró a Misty buscando una respuesta.

- ¿Han dormido siquiera? – volvió a preguntar el joven.

- Dos horas – dijo Misty – me levantaron a la fuerza y aquí me tienen. Como si mi opinión importara de todas formas.

- Por mi está bien – dijo Ash – pueden encargarse de todo si quieren.

- La comida y la bebida corre por su cuenta - le dijo Lily – tú y Tracey son padrinos deben hacer algo.

- Pero no la torta, eso lo veremos nosotras – dijo Daisy, al momento Lily anotó en su libreta.

- Claro – respondió Ash con soltura.

- Ash es enserio, la comida deben pedirla con un mes de anticipación – dijo Daisy con seriedad.

- ¡Mínimo! – corroboró Lily.

- Mmm, entonces nos queda el otro mes para la despedida de solteros – dijo Ash pensativo.

- ¿Despedida de solteros de un mes? ¡Eso suena gen… - gritó Tracey que iba llegando pero fue cortado por la mirada penetrante y seria de su novia - suena terrible Ash. Lo mejor será una noche de videojuegos en tu casa.

- Sí claro Tracey. Eso haremos – respondió Ash con sarcasmo.

Misty miró la escena divertida. Sus hermanas planeando un boda, Ash y Tracey bromeando y ella soltera después de tantos años. Las cosas habían cambiado y no podría vivir del pasado, después de todo, la vida seguía.

Una semana después de eso, Misty se atrevió a realizar "la limpieza" eliminando todo recuerdo de Giorgio en su vida, o al menos todo recuerdo amoroso. Porque tener fotografías, cartas y peluches que hicieran alusión al castaño solo la hacían sentir peor.

Con mucho cuidado tomó una nota de papel. Estaba algo degastada pero Misty la recordaba bien. Tenía más de diez años, cuando ella no era más que una novata líder de gimnasio, enamorada de su mejor amigo y no tenía más opción que hacerse cargo de su gimnasio, ya que sus hermanas habían obtenido un premio para viajar por el mundo.

- Giorgio – susurró la joven, pasando sus manos por la nota.

Recordaba todo como si hubiese sido ayer: la derrota del castaño, sus ojos verdes mirándola con cariño y timidez. Cariño que sin duda fue muy útil para Misty, porque aunque creía que con la derrota él se alejaría estaba equivocada. Porque a él no le importó que el corazón de Misty fuera de otro, sino que día a día, intentó ganarse una parte de él, primero como un amigo y luego como algo más. Llenando el espacio vacío que había dejado la distancia, el tiempo y los años… de su viejo amor, su primer amor.

- Nunca te diste por vencido – dijo Misty con tristeza. Tristeza que le hacía más difícil comprender el por qué. ¿Por qué ya no podían estar juntos? ¿Por qué ahora que por fin su corazón le pertenecía a un cien por ciento, él ya no la quería?

Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar. Y también el dolor.

- ¿Por qué sanaste mi corazón si lo volverías a romper? – preguntó al aire la joven. Mientras que con algo de enojo guardaba la caja en el desván, y se iba a la cocina a buscar algo de helado.

Helado, la cura para casi todas las penas.

No podía vivir del pasado. Ella lo sabía, no podía rogarle a un chico para que la quisiera, su orgullo era mayor a cualquier cosa. Pero costaba demasiado. Misty tenía la caja de helado sobre la mesa y con una cuchara la revolvía con desinterés.

- Helado, la cura para casi todas las penas – agregó la joven en susurro, mientras revolvía su caja una vez más. Vestía un chaleco de hilo amarillo y unas calzas naranjas. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una trenza suelta que ya se encontraba algo desarmada.

- Hey, no deberías comer eso del envoltorio – dijo Ash, sin lograr sobresaltar a la pelirroja.

- No te importa – respondió la joven cortante.

- Solo digo que, es una enorme caja para que te la comas sola.

- ¿La compraste tú? – preguntó con hostilidad.

- ¿Sabes cuantas calorías tiene eso? - ante aquella pregunta, Misty dejó la cuchara a un lado y lo miró desafiante.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

- Se supone que querías volver a ser mi amiga y me tratas así - dijo Ash negando con la cabeza y fingiendo sentirse ofendido - Misty, Misty Misty.

- Sé que Violeta te llamó – dijo la joven molesta.

- ¿Eh?

- Daisy y Lily están tan absortas en el matrimonio que con suerte comen. Y Violeta está tan aburrida que se ha pasado la semana preguntándome si estoy bien – explicó.

- ¿Y lo estás?

- No es necesario que intentes hacer caridad conmigo Ash, ya me dijiste que no estas interesado en mi amistad. Si lo quieres hacer como un favor te digo desde ahora que no te preocupes – Misty frunció los labios con altivez, causando en Ash una pequeña risita. Los rasgos de la Misty algo orgullosa, malhumorada, seguían ahí, dormidos, suponía, pero no desaparecidos.

- Es cierto – respondió Ash vencido – Violeta me llamó - Misty puso los ojos en blanco – pero si no hubiese querido venir, simplemente no vengo. ¿Piensas que soy un títere o algo así? Yo hago lo que quiero.

- ¿Entonces?

- No soy como tú – al momento Misty bajó la vista - No te dejaré de lado, no ahora que me necesitas. Aunque me busques solo porque tu noviecito te dejó– dijo Ash con seriedad para luego observarla con detenimiento – y por lo visto la necesitas. Mira nada más que traes puesto. Pareces un psyduck.

- Gracias – dijo Misty con una débil sonrisa, omitiendo el último comentario.

- Misty, no era un cumplido, eres un desastre.

- Me refiero a lo primero que dijiste.

- Lo sé – dijo Ash sonriente –ahora vístete que no te sacaré a la calle así.

- ¿Dónde va..

- Tu solo vístete – le cortó Ash - y nada de llorar ¿Entendido?

- Entendido –dijo Misty con una sonrisa confusa.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron en silencio por unos momentos, Misty tratando de comprender la actitud de quien fue su mejor amigo, su primer amor y ahora un desconocido y Ash maldiciendo a su mente por no tener intacta aquella sonrisa, que había conseguido en el rostro de la joven, pero más que nada maldiciendo a su corazón por amarla, por seguir amándola como tantos años atrás…

.

_La verdad no recuerdo si era tan así el capítulo, pero había muchas ideas que recordaba. De todas formas me gustó como quedó, espero que también les guste._

_¿Quieren un pequeño adelanto? El siguiente capítulo se llama "TRAMPAS Y CARETAS"._

_Gracias por los review del capítulo anterior! Algunas captaron la idea perfectamente y supongo que con este final, la teoría queda completamente aceptada. A medida que avance la historia se irá desarrollando más así que no la revelaré por completo por si aún no la pillan._

_Cariños a todos! Me voy al tuto_

_HaleyPolaris._


	4. Trampas y caretas

_Hola a todos, nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste, aunque en realidad es más, un episodio de transición._

O.o

Los años habían pasado, los antiguos amores se habían olvidado. O al menos Misty lo había hecho, supliendo su juvenil amor hacia su mejor amigo Ash, por uno más maduro hacia quien fue su primer novio, Giorgio.

Aquella situación causó más de un cambio en la vida de los protagonistas. La distancia, el tiempo y las condiciones puestas por Giorgio lograron separar a Misty y Ash durante un par de años.

Por otro lado Ash debía luchar secretamente con sus sentimientos, los cuales nunca lograron ver la luz y que se vieron pisoteados tras la lejanía de la pelirroja, quien nunca se dio por enterada.

Aun así, lo único claro que tenemos, es que las historias nunca terminan de escribirse, que el destino puede ponernos en un camino, las decisiones en otro y el tiempo hacernos recapacitar sobre ello, corregir errores, construir un futuro.

Misty lo tenía claro, ahora, nuevamente soltera, había recapacitado. Luego de intentar vengarse de su ex novio, decidió partir por lo sano y recuperar una vieja amistad que no sabía cuanta falta le hacía. Lo cierto es que la joven, jamás habría creído que recordar viejos tiempos junto a Ash y ponerse al día sobre todo iba a ser tan gratificante.

El dolor seguía presente, no podía olvidar tantos años de su vida de la noche a la mañana, pero aun así no podía negar que se sentía mejor, mucho mejor…

**Capítulo cuatro:** TRAMPAS Y CARETAS

El Helado la cura para casi todas las penas pero conversar con un amigo, reír y disfrutar con él… es la cura para todas las penas, sin duda.

Ash llevó a la pelirroja a una de las tantas cafeterías de ciudad Celeste, pidieron los postres más grandes del establecimiento y conversaron de la vida, del tiempo… de su mutua ausencia durante tres años.

- Entonces Misty ¿Qué tienes para contarme? – dijo Ash sentándose cómodamente en la silla.

- No mucho la verdad, supongo que tu vida ha sido más agitada durante estos años – al ver la cara de incertidumbre Misty agregó – ya sabes, novias, escándalos… tu logro más grande y luego… más novias.

- Tenía que pasar el tiempo. Soy todo un adulto Misty ¿Qué esperabas?

- No estoy echándotelo en cara Ash. Es solo que no puedes comparar la vida que tú tenías a la que tenía yo. Solo con una persona durante este tiempo, siempre en el gimnasio. Puedo contarte de mis retadores si quieres…

- ¿No piensas volver a viajar? – preguntó el pelinegro.

- Me gustaría mucho, pero por ahora lo veo difícil.

- Pero tus hermanas ya están en el gimnasio, pueden hacerse cargo del lugar.

- No son aptas para el liderato y gracias a mí el gimnasio ha subido bastante de nivel, no quiero que mi trabajo durante estos años se vaya a la basura – respondió Misty con seriedad – Violeta se irá pronto a Plateada con Brock. Lily es demasiado alocada como para tomar una responsabilidad. Daisy es mi única oportunidad, pero no creo que sea capaz sin Tracey a su lado.

- Es decir…

- Estoy esperando. Tracey es un gran chico, centrado, tranquilo, que le ayudará como apoyo fundamental.

- No puedes esperar toda la vida.

- No creo que sea tanto tiempo y de otra forma no me sentiría tranquila.

- ¿Dónde quieres ir? – preguntó Ash con una sonrisa.

- No lo sé, estoy pensando en un lugar mucho más lejos, desconocido. Tal vez Australia, Nueva Zelanda – los ojos de Misty volvieron a destellar aquel brillo que Ash extrañaba.

- Islas – respondió el joven, un poco sorprendido, pues eran el destino que también deseaba para él.

- Soy entrenadora de pokémon de agua. ¿Qué esperabas?

- Con todo lo que has cambiado pensé que ahora te gustaban los tipo bicho.

- Quiero saber de ti – cambió de tema la pelirroja - ¿Qué ha sido del Gran Maestro pokémon Ash Ketchum?

- Bueno, jamás imaginé que junto a la gloria que tanto anhelaba vendría el revuelo mediático, la prensa de ha dedicado a seguirme, cada vez que me veía hablando con alguien la tildaba de mi novia y ya estaban viendo el lugar donde me casaría.

- Eso me dijo May – agregó Misty pensativa.

- Tuvo muchos problemas con Drew por mi culpa, hasta que finalmente optamos por reunirnos con Dawn y May, no a solas, ya que finalmente eso era el problema.

- ¿Entonces no saliste con ninguna de las dos?

- Son mis amigas Misty. May ha estado enamorada de Drew desde que era una niña. Y Dawn, bueno Dawn es el tipo de chica que prefiere no tener una relación.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó la joven con curiosidad.

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿Qué tipo de hombre eres?

- El tipo de hombre que no le gusta hablar de eso – respondió el pelinegro cortante.

- Vamos Ash – le animó la joven.

- Misty, estoy solo hace mucho. Es cierto que salí con un par de chicas, pero la mitad de ellas era más tonta que una puerta y la otra mitad salía conmigo para tener algo de prensa.

- Entonces el problema es que no sabes elegir a la chica correcta – le reprendió la pelirroja.

- Ese no es el problema – respondió el pelinegro con resignación.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Es que elegí hace demasiado tiempo.

- ¿Cómo? - Misty ladeó su cabeza confundida.

- Es una larga historia. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

- Bueno. Pero algún día tendrás que contarme esa "larga historia".

- Como quieras – dijo Ash, quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Dime ¿Qué se siente cumplir todos tus sueños?

- ¿Esto es una entrevista? – preguntó Ash buscando un micrófono entre el florero que había en la mesa y cámaras por los alrededores.

- Solo quiero saber de ti… me he perdido tanto.

- No era como creí - se sinceró el joven - Pero sigue siendo bueno –agregó - Y aunque tengo un trabajo estable dentro de la Liga. Me gustaría continuar con mis viajes, conquistar otros mundos, conocer otras personas. Sabes que me aburro con facilidad. La rutina… todo eso, no es para mí.

- Lo sé – respondió Misty con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y en esas miradas; chocolate y verdeazulada se encontraron, se reconocieron y se sintieron bien… más que bien.

Porque era un silencio tan cómodo que parecía que ambos podían ser felices, que la vida les había entregado una segunda oportunidad. Y debían aprovecharla.

O.o

Realmente había sido una buena salida. Misty aún reía con las conversaciones con Ash. Ahora es cuando se daba cuenta de cuanta falta le hacía aquel chico en su vida y de lo ciega que había sido al aceptar la condición de Giorgio.

Cuando regresaron aquella noche al gimnasio no había rastros de la Misty-Psyduck, llorona, deprimida, en cambio la joven lucía sonriente, enérgica… feliz.

Ash comenzó a caminar de espaldas para quedar frente a su amiga, quien continuaba riendo ante las ocurrencias del pelinegro, pero al ver que de pronto la joven dejaba de mirarlo y sus ojos dejaron de brillar se obligó a voltear y observar el punto que la pelirroja miraba con dolor.

La escena era sorprendente, a un costado del gimnasio se encontraba Lily besándose con un joven de cabellos castaños, un joven que Misty conocía muy bien.

- Tranquila Misty, piensa muy bien lo que quieres hacer – dijo Ash deteniendo a la joven del brazo. Aunque él también hizo lo posible por contenerse. ¿Qué se creía ese imbécil? Volver hacer sonreír a Misty, había sido una tarea más difícil de lo que habría creído y ahora en menos de un minuto había vuelto a las lágrimas. Esto ya era personal.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pensar? – dijo Misty sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas – lo único que quiero es ir allá, mechonear a Lily y golpear a Giorgio con un mi puño. Ahora entiendo porque Lily insistía en emparejarme contigo – agregó con molestia, recordando las "escenas" de semanas anteriores cuando su pelirosada hermana la "aconsejaba".

- Bueno tu segunda idea es tentadora. Pero ¿No querías vengarte?

- ¿Eh?

- Misty, Misty, Misty… la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Primero. Deja de llorar – al instante la joven se secó sus lágrimas – Segundo. Escucha con atención, porque la única forma de darle una lección a tu noviecito es jugar fuego con fuego.

Misty sonrió de forma maquiavélica. Ash tenía razón no podía dejar las cosas así como así, ambos la habían defraudado completamente. Ahora entendía porque Giorgio había terminado con ella de forma tan repentina, las escapadas de Lily y las ausencias del castaño. La habían traicionado y las cosas no se quedarían así.

- ¿Entonces cuál es el plan? – preguntó la joven confundida. Ambos muchachos habían decidido dejar al par de besucones en ese lado del gimnasio y fingir que nada había pasado, regresando hacia la entrada.

- Dímelo tú. Hace un par de semanas fuiste a mi casa por mi ayuda. Ahora te la estoy entregando. ¿Qué quieres hacer? - Ash finalizó la propuesta con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Ya te dije, quiero golpearlo fuertemente.

- Misty, no seré tu matón.

- Lo sé – agregó la joven cabizbaja – Ash, no quiero pedirte esto. No me parece justo.

- Vamos Misty solo dilo - le animó el pelinegro, pues tenía algún tipo de idea de hacia dónde iba la venganza de su amiga. Y la idea, no le desagradaba en absoluto.

- ¿Fingirías salir conmigo?

- Bueno – respondió el joven pensativo dando una ojeada a la muchacha y logrando que ésta se sonrojara – supongo que puedo hacer el esfuerzo.

- Gracias Ash – dijo Misty con los ojos entrecerrados, algo molesta – pero hoy solo quiero lanzarme en mi cama y llorar. No puedo creer que Lily… - la pelirroja no pudo continuar, la situación realmente la había lastimado más… aún más – es mi hermana Ash. Como pudo hacerme esto.

- Lo siento Misty – respondió Ash con incomodidad, pues no sabía qué hacer, qué aconsejarle – realmente no te mereces esto.

- Tal vez sí. No he sido una buena persona Ash, quizás me lo merezco.

- No seas tonta – le reprendió el pelinegro poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de la joven, quien continuaba llorando - solo te has equivocado, pero todo el mundo comete errores… No te mereces esto – agregó mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello de su amiga y lo colocaba tras su oreja con ternura.

Misty lo miraba con atención. Debía lucir horrible: maquillaje corrido, ojos rojos e hinchados, cabello alborotado. Sin embargo no le importaba, sabía que con Ash no debía importarle… y tenía razón, pues sin saberlo para el pelinegro aquella imagen no podía ser más perfecta.

Aunque claro hubiese omitido aquellas lágrimas de dolor por una sonrisa, y aquel abrazo por un beso en los labios, un beso que tanto anhelaba y aún no se atrevía a dar…

O.o

_Espero que les guste, por el momento solo me dedicaré a esta historia ya que el tiempo en la Uni me tiene llena, tengo que leer y aún no termino el primer libro._ _Cuando termine esta historia me dedicaré a las demás que tengo botadas y luego publicaré nuevas (que son un montón)._

_En fin, les adelanto que el siguiente capítulo se llama "Despedida de Solteros" y aún no está escrito. ESPERO sea una algo más divertido, que involucre descontrol, alcohol, diversión y risas, veré si me resulta._

_Cariños a todo el mundo!_

_HaleyPolaris_


	5. Despedida de solteros

_No resultó un capítulo divertido. Soy un desastre T.T_

_Pero al menos es un capítulo EXTRA largo, en serio. Nunca en mi vida había hecho un capítulo tan extenso._

_Espero que les guste, saludos a todos, gracias por sus lindos review!_

O.o

**Capítulo 5:** DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEROS

Tal vez Ash tenía razón y la mejor forma de "vengarse" de Giorgio era matarlo con la indiferencia. Aunque resultaba complicado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ver a Lily con esa sonrisita cada día lograba sacar lo peor de la pelirroja.

Sin embargo el tiempo estaba logrando que las lágrimas aparecieran menos que las sonrisas, y la antigua Misty amenazaba con volver más temprano que tarde, a eso había que sumar que prácticamente todo su tiempo estaba siendo ocupado por batallas en el gimnasio, los planes de boda y… sus salidas con Ash.

- Nos vemos a la tarde – dijo Misty tomando una chaqueta. Daisy, Lily y Violeta la miraron expectantes - ¿Qué? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Quedamos en que veríamos la decoración – respondió Daisy.

- Mmm que sean azules – respondió la joven con desinterés mientras buscaba las llaves de su motocicleta en el bolso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo azules, si todo lo demás es violeta? – se quejó Lily.

- Bueno, entonces que sean violetas. No entiendo para que me quieren aquí si mi opinión no importa. Hagan lo que quieran ¿Sí? El día de la boda prometo ayudar en lo que sea, ahora estoy atrasada.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Violeta con curiosidad – Últimamente no pasas en casa.

- ¿Necesito alguna excusa para escapar de ustedes?

- Mmmm ¿Quedaste con Ash otra vez? – continuó Violeta mientras Daisy y Lily continuaban discutiendo de decoración.

- Si y también mañana y pasado para que no pregunten.

- Wow eso va más que rápido – se burló Lily.

- Definitivamente Giorgio me hizo un favor al dejarme, Ash es mucho, MUCHO mejor – finalizó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El día soleado lograba que los ánimos de Misty estuvieran aún mejor, ni siquiera se molestó en utilizar su casco para pasear en la moto. Deseaba sentir el aire, que jugueteara con su cabello, que se llevara todo lo malo que aún quedaba en ella.

Un mensaje la distrajo. Aprovechó la luz roja del semáforo para sacar el móvil de su bolsillo.

"_Espérame 20 minutos, estoy algo tarde. Nos vemos en la plaza"_

- Como siempre tarde – se quejó la joven. Mientras daba vuelta y llegaba a la plaza donde había quedado con el pelinegro.

Estacionó su motocicleta y se armó de paciencia, mientras observaba el paisaje apoyada en su vehículo, el tiempo pasaba rápido.

- ¿Misty? – aquella voz logró contraer todo su cuerpo. Gran parte de su mejora de ánimo se debía a que no lo había visto hace semanas. Particularmente desde aquella vez en que lo vio degustando de los labios de su hermana.

- E-eh hola Giorgio.

- Wow ¿Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo sin verlos, te ves bien.

- Excelente. ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Bien, todo tranquilo. ¿Quieres un café? Tal vez podríamos charlar un rato, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos.

- A-ah… bueno, yo…

- ¡Hey! Lamento la tardanza. Pikachu, quería venir pero aún seguía algo enfermo. Debí esperar a que se durmiera – dijo Ash mientras corría para llegar hacia donde se encontraba el dúo.

- H-hola Ash – dijo Misty confundida, pues la situación era incómoda.

- Al parecer estas ocupada ahora – dijo Giorgio con resentimiento – Tú no pierdes tu tiempo – afirmó mirando a Ash.

- Solo un idiota perdería la oportunidad de estar con Misty – respondió Ash con una sonrisa relajada.

Misty guardó silencio por unos momentos, Ash por su parte la animó con un disimulado movimiento de manos. Si quería que Giorgio se sintiera mal por dejarla, este era el momento y ella lo entendió a la perfección.

- Tienes razón Giorgio, ahora estoy algo ocupada. ¿Nos vamos Ash? – preguntó la joven.

- Sí, tengo todo listo.

- Súper, nunca paras de sorprenderme – sonrió, y luego volteó para despedirse de Giorgio con un frio movimiento de manos.

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa Misty estaba silenciosa.

- Vamos, no comenzaras a llorar otra vez – preguntó Ash jalando con incomodidad el cuello de su camisa.

- No – dijo Misty en susurro, ignorando la poca sutileza del moreno.

- ¿Era lo que querías no? Era el momento oportuno.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Entonces?

- No lo sé, creo que ya no lo amo… o al menos no como antes.

Ash sonrió levemente de medio lado.

- Supongo que eso hay que celebrarlo. ¿Cuándo es su despedida de solteras?

- El próximo viernes.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Ash.

- Si ¿Por qué?

- Porque Tracey también la organizó para ese día.

- Esto no me suena bien – dijo Misty pensativa - Daisy fue la encargada de ver el lugar y la fecha para la despedida.

- Bueno, no creo que hayan escogido el lugar juntos – le tranquilizó Ash.

Días después…

- No puedo creer que Daisy y Tracey hayan elegido el lugar juntos – dijo Ash negando con la cabeza, al ver que Misty y compañía llegaban a la recepción de las cabañas para buscas sus llaves y realizar su despedida de solteras al mismo lugar donde estaban ellos. El lugar era a las afueras de Celeste, en una hermosa playa rodeada por cabañas y vida bohemia, el lugar perfecto para jóvenes en fiesta, o despedidas de solteras.

- Vamos será divertido – dijo Daisy con una sonrisita. Los demás solo se miraron confundidos. La idea de una despedida de solteras era pasar tiempo como… solteros. No compartir con una novia, pareja o amiga como si se tratará de una fiesta.

Tracey, Brock, Ash y Gary decidieron dar un breve saludo a las chicas y partir hacia el área sur – lugar que estaba reservado por los chicos. Mientras que Misty, Lily, Daisy y Violeta se dirigieron en su vehículo al lado norte.

La cabaña era pequeña pero muy confortable. Dos habitaciones, un baño y una cocina compartida. El cuarteto de chicas tomó lugar en los sillones y comenzaron con los preparativos.

Al ver la exorbitante cantidad de alcohol que Daisy y Lily estaban sacando del vehículo. Violeta tomó a su hermana menor del brazo y le habló con cautela mientras se quitaba su anillo de compromiso.

- Apelando a que eres la más sensata de las cuatro – susurró la joven con solemnidad – necesito que me guardes esto hasta mañana.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Misty confundida.

- Vamos Misty, necesito que me lo cuides.

- ¿Para qué lo trajiste?

- Es mi anillo de compromiso, no puedo estar sin él.

- No entiendo por qué lo trajiste – respondió Misty con desinterés al momento que guardaba el anillo en el bolsillo de su blusa – pero lo cuidaré.

- Lo sé hermanita, no podría confiar en nadie más que en ti.

El plan era sencillo, beberían un par de tragos en su habitación y luego acudirían a un pub cercano a pasar el resto de noche.

- ¿Listas chicas? Salud por Violeta y por su futuro matrimonio. ¡Está será una noche inolvidable! – gritó Daisy entregando un vaso a cada una de las presentes.

- Por Violeta – repitieron Lily y Misty con una sonrisa.

Lily tomó de su bolso un velo falso y lo colocó en la cabeza de Violeta.

- Eres la festejada, debes verte linda – respondió ante la mirada confundida de su hermana.

Con eso comenzaron juegos, risas, bromas y alcohol, alcohol… alcohol.

Cuando Misty reaccionó estaba viendo doble y sus ansias por continuar de fiesta no se detenían.

- Chikas, chikas, chikas vamosh al pub – dijo Lily entre risas, mirando la hora en su reloj – ya es tiempro.

- ¿Qué? Jajaja ya no pedes heblar - se rio Misty.

- Si, si, si ¡vamoooos!- gritó Daisy, sacando a tirones a la festejada del sofá.

Primera laguna mental. Cuando Misty se dio cuenta estaba sentada en el área femenina pub local, alentado a una de sus hermanas mayores a bailar con un tipo que tenía una diminuta tanga y bebiendo lo que parecía ser un mojito.

- ¡Waterflagoer! ¡Gaterflower! – gritaban Daisy, Lily y Misty con desorden. Las hermanas sensacionales estaban tan bebidas como la pelirroja.

Violeta por su parte se divertía de lo lindo en el escenario, siempre guardando la compostura o al menos dentro del límite permitido en su despedida de soltera. Luego de que Violeta hiciera el ridículo frente a todos bailando con el vedetto, decidió internamente no volver a beber. Sin embargo Lily, Daisy y Misty no estaban de acuerdo.

- Chikas, voy al bano un momenntto – se disculpó Violeta, pero fue olímpicamente ignorada por sus hermanas. Lily y Misty estaban realizando una competencia con las manos para ver cuál era más fuerte y Daisy estaba haciendo el rol de árbitro. La que perdía debía beberse un vaso de trago de una vez – yo me voy a dolmig – susurró la peliazul saliendo del pub en dirección a su cabaña.

Mientras tanto Misty, Lily y Daisy continuaron con sus riñas de poder. Misty había ganado la fuerza de manos, Lily la pelea de dedos y Daisy había resistido más las golpizas en las en las manos con dos dedos.

Cabe mencionar que a esas alturas de cordura les quedaba poco y luego de unas horas con vaso en mano, decidieron volver a su cabaña, tal vez…

- Quierro ir alggo – dijo Misty de pronto al ver el lago frente a ella.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó Daisy confundida, mientras se volteaba con dificultad.

- – repitió Misty – quierio nadarr.

- Prro hache fio – se quejó Daisy.

- Podriammos ira vishitar a lo chikos – dijo Lily, idea que fue aceptada por Daisy quien asintió con una sonrisa.

Misty por su parte les sonrío, pero su idea resultaba más tentadora.

A duras penas las muchachas se bebieron lo que quedaba de alcohol y partieron rumbo a la otra cabaña de los hombres. Por los ruidos que provenían desde dentro los jóvenes la estaban pasando en grande.

Sin embargo Misty dio media vuelta y regresó al lago. Abrió los brazos y comenzó a respirar pesadamente, se quitó las zapatillas y comenzó a quitarse el pantalón.

- ¡Hey! – gritó Ash tras ella. Misty se volteó con rapidez pero producto del alcohol cayó al suelo – Wow… ¿Estás borracha? – Preguntó Ash con una risita – mientras se agachaba con dificultad frente a la joven.

- Probrablemente – dijo Misty con la mirada perdida - ¿Tú no?

- SÍ, pero menios que tú – dijo Ash sonriente – escapé de la cabanna, Daisy se enfureció cuando vio a la stripper bailándole a Brock y comenzó a gritarle a Tracey.

- ¿Stripper? – preguntó Misty confundida.

- Claro era una despidida de solteros ¿A Violeta no le bailó un vedetto?

- ¡Violeta! – gritó Misty preocupada – No sé dónde está – continuó con tristeza.

- Seguramente está durmiendo.

- Sí, y yo iré al lagooo.

- ¿Qué? Hace frío.

- Me quitaré la ropa – dijo Misty sonriente, al momento que continuaba quitándose los pantalones, aún sentada.

- ¡Qué! - gritó Ash espantado, pero antes de obtener respuesta Misty se había quitado la ropa y corría al agua - ¡Misty No!

- ¡Vamos! Será divertido.

- No lo creo – respondió Ash rascándose tras su cabeza.

Misty sin embargo lo ignoró completamente y se introdujo en el mar. El pelinegro no sabía que hacer, dentro de su inconciencia sabía que era peligroso que la joven estuviera en el mar en ese estado.

- Vamos Misty ¡sal ya! – gritó Ash corriendo a la orilla del mar tratando de no caer al suelo.

- Ya voy - gritó la pelirroja entre risas – Ash tengo frio.

- Sal ya, no es divertido – gritó Ash con nerviosismo, pensado ya, en tener que entrar al agua a rescatar a la muchacha.

Misty salió del agua como una niña pequeña. La blusa mojada se había ajustado perfectamente a su cuerpo, dando una vista bastante generosa de sus curvas.

Ash quedó estático por un momento, ¿Cómo podría quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza? Luego reaccionó, se quitó la chaqueta y se la entregó a la joven.

- Póntela, la boda es en dos semanas y no puedes estar enferma.

- De acuerdo – respondió la joven quitándose su blusa y quedando en ropa interior - Ash no pudo evitar alzar las cejas y sonrojarse por la tranquilidad con que la chica lo miraba – necesito que cuides mi blusa Ash, es importante, Ash, es importante – dijo Misty mientras sacudía su blusa.

Ash notó que algo brillante cayó al suelo, lo recogió y se dio cuenta que se trataba del anillo de compromiso de Violeta. Ahora entendía porque la blusa era tan importante y sin decir nada se lo guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Lo importante era abrigar a Misty.

- Sí, sí, sí, ponte mi chaqueta. Vamos te llevaré a tu cabaña – dijo Ash mientras Misty se ponía sus pantalones y las zapatillas.

- No, no – pidió Misty – quiero ver el amanecer contigo.

- ¿Con… migo?

- Si – respondió Misty con total naturalidad mientras abrazaba al pelinegro sin ningún tipo de pudor – Vamos, solo un momento – pidió la muchacha mientras se sentaba con dificultad en el suelo y llamaba al pelinegro a su lado. En respuesta el pelinegro rodó los ojos vencido y se sentó junto a ella.

Misty se acurrucó junto a su amigo sin inconvenientes, al parecer el alcohol ingerido le había quitado cualquier tipo de vergüenza que pudiese tener por el contacto. Sin embargo a los pocos minutos comenzó a oír los sollozos de la joven.

- Misty… ¿Estás bien?

- No.

- No me digas que es por el idiota de Giorgio.

- Ash lo siento tanto, yo nunca quise lastimarte.

- ¿Eh?

- Eres mi amigo.

- S-sí.

- ¿Me perdonaste por todo lo que paso?

- Si Misty lo hice – respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

- Eres demasiado bueno, siempre lo has sido. Por eso estaba enamorada de ti cuando era una niña.

- ¿Eh? – Ash no pudo evitar poner a Misty frente a él - ¿Qué dijiste?

- No debí decir eso – respondió la joven con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Ya lo dijiste.

- Si – dijo Misty bajando la vista – lo siento. Si no hubiese sido así, Giorgio no me hubiese pedido que no me acercara a ti.

- ¿Eh? Misty…

- Supongo que siempre tuvo miedo de competir contra ti. Lo que es ridículo teniendo en cuenta que tu solo me ves como una amiga… - Misty continuo hablando sin parar, como si todo lo que decía no era más que una de sus tantas dudas existenciales y hablara consigo misma. Ash por su parte continuaba en silencio, sorprendido. Ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido.

- Misty…

- ¿Mmm?

- Yo creo que es mejor que… - intentó decir el joven, pero tiendo tan cerca a su amiga y con el alcohol que corría por sus venas no pudo hacer más que… besarla.

Misty lejos de sorprenderse por aquel beso lo correspondió con gusto. Sin darse cuenta ambos jóvenes comenzaron a intensificar el beso. Pero como Ash estaba un poco más sobrio que la pelirroja se apartó de ella.

- Misty, Misty, Misty… esto no está bien.

- ¿No te gustó?

- Si, estuvo perfecto – respondió con rapidez el pelinegro – es decir… ese no es punto.

- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo – dijo Misty volviendo a acurrucarse entre los brazos de Ash.

Ash solo suspiró, dejando que la joven descansara hasta dormirse. Sin saber que sus últimas palabras serian escuchadas por ella.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto Misty? ¿Por qué haces todo más difícil?

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando Ash oyó la voz de Daisy a sus espaldas.

- ¿Ash? ¡Ash! – gritó al reconocerlo – no encuentro a Misty – sollozó. Aún estaba algo bebida… y desesperada.

- Está aquí – respondió Ash con tranquilidad.

- Ahhh, llegué a la cabaña porque recordé que iría al lago y solo estaba Violeta.

- Tranquila, vamos, la llevaré.

- Bueno – respondió Daisy con una sonrisa.

Mientras caminaban Ash no pudo evitar preguntar por la otra hermana sensacional, obteniendo una escueta respuesta.

- Gary - respondió Daisy con molestia.

Luego de dejar a ambas hermanas en sus respectivas camas, Ash decidió volver a su habitación, aunque lo menos que podía hacer era dormir.

Cuando Misty abrió los ojos el mundo comenzó a girar como un spearow enjaulado. Sin siquiera poder moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba comenzó a escanear el lugar, que resultó ser su habitación en la cabaña. Al menos estaba en un lugar que conocía.

- Maldición, sabía que esto sería una mala idea – dijo en susurro, mientras se incorporaba en la cama e intentaba atar cabos sueltos - ¿Noche inolvidable? Si claro, como si recordara algo de todas formas – pensó para sí.

En la cama junto a ella se encontraba Daisy durmiendo plácidamente con medio cuerpo en el suelo. Al menos estaba con su hermana. Ahora… ¿Qué demonios había pasado la noche anterior?

La respuesta llegó solo minutos después. Una radiante Violeta apareció del brazo de su novio.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren quienes despertaron – dijo Brock con una risita.

- ¿Y ustedes? – preguntó Misty confundida sentándose en su cama para luego maldecir el movimiento.

Daisy se incorporó con dificultad, al parecer el mundo también le daba vueltas.

- Nosotros estamos perfectamente gracias – respondió Violeta con una sonrisa – aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes.

- ¿Pero… cómo? – preguntó Daisy confundida.

- ¿Qué, no recuerdan? – preguntó Violeta divertida. Al ver la cara de sus hermanas agregó - Me sentí un poco mal, así que me vine a dormir antes de que perdieran el control absoluto. Estaban tan absortas en sus tragos que ni siquiera me notaron. Hoy me levanté temprano, fui a la recepción y me encontré con Brocki tomando desayuno así que fuimos a dar una caminata por la playa.

- No es justo, era su despedida de solteros… no debían pasarla juntos – se quejó Daisy.

- Bueno, eso fue tu culpa por planearlo así – se defendió la peliazul.

Brock miraba a Misty con una sonrisita maliciosa que causo curiosidad en la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca habías visto a una chica despertar con maquillaje corrido? Acostúmbrate Violeta amanece peor – se defendió la pelirroja.

- ¡Hey! – se quejó Violeta.

- Descuida, me acostumbraré – dijo Brock con desinterés – Lo que me sorprende es que estés durmiendo con la chaqueta de Ash – agregó alzando una ceja suspicaz.

Misty dio un brinco en su cama al ver que en efecto, traía la ropa del pelinegro. Pero más le sorprendió al notar que bajo ésta no traía su blusa… la blusa donde había guardado el anillo de Violeta.

- E-eh… bueno… y-yo… - intentó decir la joven. Lamentablemente no recordaba nada y le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para inventar algo rápidamente.

- Al parecer tuvieron una noche… interesante – rio Brock.

- Muy gracioso – dijo Misty con la mirada fulminante.

- Bueno querido, dejemos a todos estos ebrios y vamos por un rico almuerzo ¿Te parece?

- Me parece… perfecto – respondió Brock, dando énfasis a la última palabra y cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Aquella palabra hizo click en la mente de Misty, y una imagen llegó a su cabeza de pronto. Quedó estática en su cama, si esa imagen era un recuerdo estaba en problemas y en problemas serios.

O.o

_Chan, chan!_

_Les dije que era un capitulazo! Eh? xD_

_No creen que merezco un lindo review por esto? Yo creo que sí. Jeje_

_Saludos a todos 3_


	6. Que no callen tus labios

_No es muy largo pero les garantizo algo de intensidad 1313 hahaha._

_o.O_

**Capítulo seis:** QUE NO CALLEN TUS LABIOS

Apenas Brock y Violeta se habían ido Misty se levantó de la cama. Estaba en problemas. Si lo que "recordaba" era verdad había estropeado todo con Ash y si no lo era también lo había hecho, pues aquel beso – imaginario o no – había resultado fantástico y aunque lo intentara nada volvería a ser igual con él. Otra vez.

- Daisy… - susurró la pelirroja a su hermana - ¡Daisy! – gritó al no obtener respuesta.

- Misty por favor, quieres matarme. No es necesario que grites – se quejó la rubia mientras se cubría con una almohada.

- ¿Recuerdas cómo llegamos acá? – continuó interrogando.

- Creo nn… ah si – respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa – Ash nos trajo. O mejor dicho… te trajo. O sea, estabas alguito pasada de copas.

- Rayos – murmuró la joven por lo bajo buscando sus pantalones y su blusa. Ambas prendas en el suelo y empapadas - ¿Por qué esta mojada mi ropa? – preguntó a su hermana, quien solo levantó una mano señalando que no tenía idea o no quería hablar más - Necesito hablar con Ash – dijo Misty confundida más para ella misma que para su hermana, puesto que Daisy había vuelto dormir con tranquilidad en la cama del lado. Mientras tanto Misty buscaba ropa seca de su bolso, la chaqueta de Ash y partía rumbo a la cabaña de los chicos

Pero toda la decisión que tenía se vino abajo cuando subió los escalones y estaba a punto de golpear la puerta, las dudas la invadieron ¿Qué le diría? ¿Ash recordaría algo? ¿Habría sido todo parte de su imaginación?

- Será mejor que me vaya - dijo Misty dando media vuelta. La verdad todo era más sencillo en la mañana pero obtener una respuesta negativa de Ash solo provocaría que el ambiente volviera a ser agrio entre ellos.

Y tan solo hace un par de semanas lo había recuperado…

Lamentablemente irse no fue una buena idea cuando una voz la llamó tras ella provocando que la joven quedara congelada en la misma posición.

- ¿Misty?

La aludida dio un fuerte suspiro y se volteó. Frente a ella había un despeinado pelinegro. Traía la camisa abierta dejando entrever una ajustada camiseta color blanca que contrastaba increíblemente con su piel dorada.

- Ho-hola Ash.

- ¿Te ibas? – preguntó el joven confundido.

- Ah eh, yo, bueno, estaba… - intentó decir la joven, pero ninguna frase coherente lograba salir de sus labios. Ash por su parte intentó contener la risa aunque con la imagen que tenía enfrente no era tan sencillo.

- Justo iba a su cabaña – dijo más calmado al ver que la joven no tenía intenciones de hablar.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, ¿No echas de menos algo muy, muy, muy importante?

Misty hizo un repaso mental. Si había perdido algo era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, ella solo quería saber si ese beso había sido real o no.

- La verdad no lo recuerdo.

En respuesta Ash caminó hacia la joven, estiró su brazo empuñado y lo abrió frente a ella. En su palma relucía radiante el anillo de compromiso de Violeta.

Los ojos de Msty se abrieron de par en par.

- Mierda lo había olvidado.

- Se lo iba a entregar a Brock en la mañana pero pensé que eso generaría más problemas.

- No puedo creer que lo haya perdido - se reprendió la joven.

- Tranquila, me lo encargaste anoche. ¿No… no lo recuerdas?

- No – respondió Misty con un dejo de tristeza. Si Ash recordaba eso, seguramente recordaría un beso entre ambos. Aunque tal vez… él tan solo quisiera olvidarlo.

- Oh – murmuró Ash. Quién tenía la leve esperanza que la joven recordara algo de la noche anterior - ¿Qué hay de la playa? ¿Recuerdas que te metiste al agua?

- Eso explica mi ropa mojada – rio la pelirroja con desinterés.

- Supongo que para la próxima vez no deberías beber tanto.

- Supongo que no - suspiró la joven - Eh Ash.

- ¿Sí?

- No hay nada más… - dijo la pelirroja entregándole la chaqueta al pelinegro – ¿No hay nada más que deba saber? – Pidió con ojos suplicantes – digo, no quiero hacer el ridículo en el almuerzo.

Ash la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado y al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos murmuró solo una palabra.

- No.

O.o

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Brock apenas Ash le contó lo que había pasado.

- Ya te lo dije Brock, no me hagas repetírtelo – respondió Ash guardando las cosas en el auto. Tracey estaba con Daisy caminando por la playa y Gary yacía en el interior del auto con una resaca enorme.

- Es que viejo, no lo entiendo. Anoche llegaste con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Señalando que Misty era perfecta y ahora no eres capaz de decirle que se besaron. ¿Por qué demonios no se lo dijiste?

- No lo sé. Ella no lo recordaba Brock, o tal vez sí y no quiso decírmelo.

- Amigo, tienes un serio problema de autoestima. Si ella te besó…

- Yo la besé – le corrigió el pelinegro - ella solo lo correspondió… pero estaba ebria. Lo mejor sería…

- Lo mejor sería que salieras camino a esa dirección – dijo Brock señalando la cabaña de las chicas - le dijeras lo que pasó y de una vez le digas también lo que sientes por ella. ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir así?

Ash lo miró pensativo y aunque lo intentará no podía negar que Brock tenía razón.

O.o

- Pero Violeta… - intentó defenderse Misty. Ambas jóvenes estaban ordenando las cosas mientras Lily continuaba desaparecida y Daisy disfrutaba del romance junto a Tracey.

- Pero nada Misty. Yo siempre he estado convencida que nunca dejaste de querer a Ash, que todo lo que paso con Giorgio no fue más que un pasatiempo. Solo tenemos un gran amor en la vida.

- Giorgio fue importante para mí – se defendió la pelirroja – aunque haya sido un idiota – agregó para sí en susurro.

- Puede que sí, pero lo utilizaste para olvidarte de Ash.

- No es cierto – se defendió la joven, la mirada escéptica de su hermana la obligó a no continuar alegando - ¿Qué pasa si no lo recuerda? ¿Si solo quiere olvidarlo? O ¿Si no le da la importancia que yo le estoy dando? No quiero hacer el ridículo y no quiero perderlo como amigo. Ya lo perdí una vez.

- Por favor Misty no me digas que lo amarás en silencio otra vez. Hermanita, ya no estaré aquí para ti y honestamente Daisy y Lily no son de mucha ayuda.

- Tranquila Violeta ya no soy una niña.

- Pero tienes esa mirada – se quejó Violeta cerrando los ojos con culpa.

- ¿Mirada? ¿Qué mirada?

- Esa mirada que dice que todo estará bien cuando sabes que no lo está. ¿Por qué no te dejas de tonterías? Ve, habla con él. Misty… la vida les ha dado demasiadas oportunidades y las desaprovechan una y otra vez.

Misty la miró pensativa. Las cosas debían estar muy mal si creía que su hermana tenía razón.

- Bien, hablaré con él – dijo por fin.

- ¡Sii! – gritó Daisy con una sonrisita.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, caminó en dirección a la cabaña de los chicos.

- Vamos Misty no es tan difícil – se animó en susurro – solo debes decirle…

- Cometí un gran error al dejarte ir ¿Podrías perdonarme?

Aunque esas palabras no habían salido de su boca, sonaban perfectas para decírselas a Ash. El problema es que era Giorgio quien estaba frente a ella con cara de súplica diciéndoselas a ella.

- Misty – dijo nuevamente.

- ¿Giorgio?

- Misty no puedo seguir con esto, yo estaba tan ciego, me equivoqué, no quise ver… - decía el joven, aunque miraba disimuladamente hacia un punto que no era Misty precisamente.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué? – preguntó confundida, la pelirroja se volteó con rapidez para observar el punto que su ex novio miraba con tanto recelo, alcanzando a ver una cabellera color rosa que se escondía tras un árbol. Genial, ahora su ex novio la utilizaba para sacarle celos a su hermana. ¿Podría volverse más bizarra la situación?

- Te extraño – susurró Giorgio sin darle tiempo a la joven de responder y atrapándola en un beso.

Y a petición de la protagonista, la situación se volvía en cada instante más bizarra… porque no solo había una furiosa testigo tras un árbol observando la situación estallando en celos.

Sino también un joven de cabello oscuro, que minutos antes, convencido por su mejor amigo había decidido por fin declarársele a su amiga de años y que ahora miraba la escena con el corazón en la mano… una vez más.

O.o

_Cuaaanto drama ¿eh?_

_No es un capítulo muy largo porque en realidad debería estar estudiando para mi prueba de mañana. Pero bueno…ahora me voy a eso jeje._

_Espero que les guste, en realidad este capítulo lo inventé en el momento que escribía y aunque esta historia ya tiene final, el clímax continúa siendo una incertidumbre._

_Cariños a todos los lectores_


	7. Matrimonio al estilo Waterflower

_o.O_

**Capítulo 7:** MATRIMONIO AL ESTILO WATERFLOWER

"_Ash, soy yo otra vez. ¿Podrías llamarme cuando escuches esto? Sé que estas ocupado, pero necesito hablar contigo"_

…

"_Ash, no lo entiendo. Pensé que habíamos vuelto a ser amigos, no te veo desde la despedida de soltera de Violeta y realmente creo que deberíamos hablar."_

…

"_¿Te estas ocultando de mi verdad? No encuentro otra explicación, no respondes mis mensajes, mis llamadas y nunca estás cuando voy a verte. No podrás escapar de mi para siempre la boda de Violeta y Brock es en dos días"_

…

"_Es enserio Ash, te estas comportando como un niño. Si tan solo… por favor, no me hagas esto. Creo que merezco una explicación"_

…

Misty dejó el teléfono a un lado y se tendió en la cama, ya había perdido la cuenta de todos los mensajes de voz que había dejado a su… ¿amigo? Realmente no comprendía y nadie hacia ademán de preocuparse por la situación que pasaba de ser rara, ya que todos estaban pendientes de los últimos detalles de la boda.

Con esos pensamientos la pelirroja se durmió, mañana sería un gran día. Una de sus hermanas más queridas dejaría el nido y volvería a ver a Ash después de tanto tiempo. La joven estaba decidida a solucionar cualquier problema que tuvieran porque no estaba dispuesta a perderlo como amigo otra vez. Aunque la imagen de aquel beso imaginario volvió a rondar su cabeza…

Misty miró su vestido color violeta a los pies de la cama. Como dama de honor las tres hermanas Waterflower debían usar el mismo vestido.

Tomó su teléfono y al no ver llamadas ni mensajes, escribió sin pensar.

"_Nos vemos hoy. Tendrás que hablar conmigo quieras o no"_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue a la cocina por una taza de café y luego a preparar a su hermana para su gran día.

- Te ves hermosa – dijo Daisy emocionada.

- Más que hermosa… sensacional – dijo Lily sonriente.

Misty por su parte solo sonrió. Violeta se veía hermosa, pero lo que más lucía en ella, era la sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos… sin duda era feliz.

- ¿Lista para ser feliz? – preguntó Misty con una sonrisa.

- Nunca lo he estado más – respondió la muchacha con nerviosismo.

Las hermanas Waterflower fueron a prepararse, mientras Violeta esperaba a Tracey, quien sería el que la entregaría en el altar.

- ¿Listas? – preguntó Daisy a sus hermanas – debemos estar en la iglesia en media hora.

- Dame cinco minutos – pidió Lily mientras entraba al baño por última vez.

- Nos vemos en la iglesia – dijo Misty a su hermana, dándole un fuerte abrazo – te quiero mucho.

- Yo también hermanita – respondió Violeta, al momento que le susurraba – lo único que me haría más feliz es estos momentos es que tú también lo fueras.

- Tranquila, estoy bien.

- Lo sé, pero quiero que estés feliz… no que estés solo bien.

Misty solo sonrió, no podía hacer más. No era el momento adecuado para explicarle a su hermana el drama que tenía en el corazón.

- Hoy es tu día – dijo – nos preocupamos de mi mañana.

Cuando llegaron a la iglesia aún no había invitados. Brock no tardó en llegar - para mala suerte de Misty - sin su padrino.

Antes de que la pelirroja preguntara por el moreno, Brock la tomó del brazo y le dijo de forma discreta.

- Dijo que vendría solo a la ceremonia. ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes Misty?

- No lo sé – respondió la joven - pensé que te lo había mencionado.

- No quiere hablar del tema.

- No lo entiendo Brock, pensé que habíamos vuelto a ser amigos…

- Mmm tal vez eso sea el problema – dijo Brock pensativo.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Brock! – gritó Daisy – ven a recibir a los invitados.

- Hablamos luego – dijo el morenos besando la frente de su amiga – todo saldrá bien.

- Eso espero.

Poco a poco la iglesia se llenó de invitados. Compañeros de trabajos, antiguos retadores, amigos de la infancia y familiares. Y es que el matrimonio de una de las hermanas sensacionales junto al ex líder de gimnasio y médico pokémon no pasó inadvertido.

Con desesperación Misty buscaba a Ash entre la gente. La situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Apenas logró localizarlo le llamó. Aún faltaban alguno minutos para que arribara Violeta, ya que como toda novia, debía hacer su el típico retraso.

- ¡Ash! – dijo la joven a penas lo vio cerca. El aludido cerró los ojos resignado a no poder escapar de su destino - Ash – volvió a decir la joven - ¿Me dirás que rayos te pasa? – preguntó cuándo ya estaban a una distancia corta.

- Mmm… nada – respondió el pelinegro cortante, mientras se arreglaba su corbata color violeta. Como padrinos, él y Tracey fueron obligados por Daisy y Lily a usar el mismo tono que ellas.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas? ¿Por qué estas huyendo de mí?

- Misty por favor, la ceremonia va a comenzar. ¿Es necesario que hagas una escena ahora? – lejos de espantarla el comportamiento hostil del pelinegro la incentivaba a continuar preguntando.

- Por favor Ash, Violeta aún está en el gimnasio – dijo al joven con enojo.

- Mira. Te estoy haciendo un favor - al ver la cara confundida de la muchacha agregó – es decir, ya que volviste con tu noviecito es cosa de tiempo que me vuelvas a dar la espalda.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la pelirroja espantada - Ash, las cosas no son…

- Misty los vi – le cortó el moreno – y no necesito que me expliques… nosotros no somos nada – finalizó yéndose del lugar.

- Ouch – murmuró la joven - eso dolió.

La ceremonia pasó sin inconvenientes, Misty intentó en no pensar en el joven que tenía frente a ella y enfocarse en la felicidad de su hermana. Aun así la invadió la nostalgia cuando escucho el voto de amor de los novios. Con tristeza debió admitir que sentía algo de envidia por su hermana, al verla tan feliz, completa, enamorada…

La fiesta no tardo en comenzar, los invitados comieron, bailaron y bebieron a destajo. Misty por su parte intentaba quitar de su rostro la tristeza, pero a ratos era difícil. Entrada la noche y con copa en mano, decidió dar vuelta por uno de los balcones de la sala.

¿Qué quería hacer con su vida? ¿Qué pasaba con Ash? ¿Por qué no podía dejar ir a Giorgio?

- Lo mejor sería que me vaya de aquí… necesito aclarar mi cabeza – dijo pensativa. Pensando en aquel viaje que anhelaba hace tanto tiempo

- Hola – dijo una voz que la desconcertó.

- Hola – respondió al verlo frente a ella.

- Misty, luces hermosa – respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

- Daisy, Lily y yo andamos con la misma ropa Giorgio – respondió Misty. Al ver el rostro de desconcierto del muchacho agregó - sé que estas con Lily – dijo Misty cortante. Aunque aún le dolía, no estaba dispuesta a ser la tercera en discusión – y si estás aquí para utilizarme y sacarle celos conmigo. Será mejor que te vayas.

- Misty – dijo el castaño sorprendido - Eso fue un error, Lily… todo… lo siento.

- Sí…también yo – respondió la joven sin mirarlo.

- Quiero que sepas, que a pesar de todo… te quiero mucho y que mi admiración por ti seguirá intacta siempre. Eres una gran mujer.

- Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti.

- Mi amor por ti es sincero Misty… pero nunca fue suficiente para ti.

- ¿Me estas culpando? – preguntó la joven con hostilidad.

- No – respondió el joven con una sonrisa – fue mi culpa intentar que te sacaras de la cabeza a alguien que ya tiene tu corazón.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó la joven molesta y confundida – yo te amaba Giorgio, pero tú me dejaste de la noche a la mañana y rompiste mi corazón.

- Misty tú nunca me amaste.

- No puedo creerlo – respondió Misty molesta - ¿Sabes qué? Si te sientes bien, pensando que fuiste la víctima de todo esto… hazlo. Pero yo tengo claro cuando estuve dispuesta a dar por ti… y tú no lo valoraste.

- Eso comprueba una vez más que no te merezco. Pero te quiero, aún te quiero…Misty si tan solo pudieras perdonarme…

- Aunque me duela – dijo Misty dejando caer un par de lágrimas - yo también te quiero… - al oír esas palabras el joven sonrió, tal vez no todo estaba perdido y podría retomar las cosas con ella. Pero Misty continuó hablando - Pero no puedo perdonarte.

- ¿Es por él verdad?

- ¿Por él? ¿Qué él? - preguntó la joven confundida - ¡Es porque te metiste con mi hermana! ¡Mi hermana! – y sin oír otra palabra se fue del lugar. La situación la superaba en sobremanera.

¿Alguna vez se han decepcionado de alguien y aun así sigue algo dentro de ustedes que impide dejar de quererlo de buenas a primeras? Misty sabía que lo suyo con Giorgio nunca volvería a ser lo mismo, se había desilusionado y aunque no podía dejar de quererlo de la noche a la mañana, sabía también, que era la única solución a sus penas.

Y estaba el asunto de Ash…

- Mi vida es una mierda – se lamentó con dolor - ¿Qué hice mal para merecer esto? – sollozó.

- ¿Misty?

La aludida se volteó para ver al otro punto de su desdicha, su primer amor, su mejor amigo…el joven moreno la miraba expectante sin saber la lucha interna que pasaba en ese momento por la cabeza de la pelirroja.

- ¿Puedes dejarme sola?

- Misty, no puedes estar así. Es el matrimonio de tu hermana.

- Ah – respondió la joven con mofa - entonces ahora me hablas.

- Misty estas comportándote como una niñita.

- Vete al diablo Ash Ketchum.

- ¿Entonces seguirás lamentándote toda la vida por cada cosa que te pasa?

- Ash tu no entiendes – susurró la joven negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué no entiendo? ¿Eh? - respondió el pelinegro con voz cansada - ¿Qué no has puesto nada de tu parte para olvidar al tipo que está saliendo con tu hermana? ¿Qué te echas a morir día y noche sin hacer nada al respecto? ¿Hasta cuándo Misty? ¡¿Hasta cuándo?!

- No es eso… estoy, estoy confundida, es complicado. Quisiera estar feliz, y lo estoy por Brock y Violeta, pero… - Misty no pudo continuar la frase ya que los sollozos le impidieron seguir hablando.

- Misty, las cosas son sencillas – dijo Ash con ternura, cada lágrima de la joven era como un puñal en su corazón – tu eres la que complica todo.

- ¡Tu no entiendes! – gritó la joven con furia – tú no sabes todo lo que sufrí cuando… - Misty guardó silencio y miró al hombre que tenía frente a ella con algo de rabia.

- ¿Cuándo Misty? – preguntó el pelinegro sin entender.

- No quiero hablar de eso – respondió la joven máss calmada.

- Pff ¿Y cómo quieres que te entienda entonces? – dijo Ash perdiendo la paciencia.

- Ni aunque te lo contara entenderías

Ash suspiró y miró al cielo buscando paciencia, pero la situación se le había ido de las manos. No podía hacer más. Él lo había intentado, sabía que lo había intentado, pero la joven que tenía enfrente ni siquiera era capaz de contarle toda la verdad.

- No sé para qué te busco –al ver la cara extrañada de la joven agregó – no confías en mí. ¿Por qué crees que no lo entendería?

- No has pasado por lo que pasé yo Ash, mi corazón estaba roto, y él lo reconstruyó tan solo para volver a romperlo. Tú no has sentido eso, tú nunca te has enamorado.

La risa fingida de Ash sobresaltó a la pelirroja.

- Tú no sabes nada Misty Waterflower. ¿Crees que eres la única que ha sufrido? – Ash ya no se podía callar, había guardado sus sentimientos demasiado tiempo - ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando llegue de mi viaje y me encontré con que "tu amiguito" era tu novio? ¿Cuándo me dejaste de lado por él?

- No es lo mismo.

- Claro que es lo mismo Misty – dijo Ash con una sonrisa dolida – porque yo estaba enamorado de tí y mi corazón se rompió una vez cuando supe que él era tu novio, se volvió a romper cuando lo elegiste a él por sobre mí y ¿sabes qué? Se ha molido día tras día, porque te veo así – agregó con molestia mientras la señalaba con la mano – te veo acabada, sufriendo… y aún enamorada de él.

Misty lo miró sorprendida y comenzó a reír de forma extraña, ahora Ash era el confundido.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo la joven.

- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que no me puedo enamorar? – preguntó el pelinegro ofendido.

- Ash… - susurró la pelirroja sorprendida – yo no…

- No sé qué hago aquí – le cortó el pelinegro con desgano – al parecer ni siquiera te sirvo como amigo – Ash tomó su chaqueta, caminó hasta la puerta y la volvió a mirar - Lamento todo esto y realmente, no sabes cuánto.

Ash se perdió entre la gente que bailaba y disfrutaba de la fiesta y aunque Misty intentó caminar para buscarlo su cuerpo no le respondía.

Definitivamente se había acabado…

O.o

_Wow! Gran parte de este capítulo lo tenía escrito. Como ven seguimos con el drama y el siguiente capítulo que se titula "PALABRAS QUE DUELEN" será lo mismo. Lo siento es lo que se me da más fácil xD_

_En fin, dentro de las próximas horas subiré un songfic, que va anexo a este capítulo pero no es parte de la historia. Así que, estén atentos y de regalito ya saben… un lindo review._


	8. Palabras que duelen

_Bueno les contaré, que luego de este capítulo tendremos el epílogo!_

_Espero les guste. _

_O.o._

**Capítulo ocho:** PALABRAS QUE DUELEN

Misty se quedó inmóvil por unos minutos. Estaba tan confundida, tan asustada, tan… sorprendida… ¿Qué debía hacer?

Camino un poco por el salón, lejos del bullicio. Era tan difícil, sin tan solo hubiese alguien que le ayudara, que le dijera que debía hacer para ser feliz. Si lo que sentía por Ash era amor, amistad, si debía perdonar a Giorgio… o en un caso extremo olvidarse de ambos y continuar con su vida.

- No puedo ir tras él si no sé qué decirle – dijo en voz baja.

- Mmm yo creo que si lo sabes – le respondió Brock con una sonrisa. El moreno le entregó un vaso con algo de algo de bebida y le sonrió - ¿Lo sabes verdad?

- Pero…

- Cuñadita, cuñadita. Eres una mujer muy inteligente, no me decepciones ahora.

- Yo… no sé qué hacer.

- Misty, nadie puede decirte que hacer, que decisión tomar. Pero debes tomar una, jugártela por alguien, sea Giorgio, Ash, u otra persona. Entregarte sin pensar si te va a corresponder, si te va a hacer daño, si es el amor de tu vida… la vida es incertidumbre querida… la vida, tan solo puedes vivirla.

Misty continuaba pensando, las palabras de su amigo y ahora cuñado no podían ser más ciertas…

- No lo pienses tanto y actúa. Mañana podrá ser demasiado tarde.

Misty cerró los ojos y suspiró… no pensar, actuar. Amar, sin pensar en consecuencias…

O.o.

Mientras tanto Ash estaba sobre la cama intentando dormir, o por lo menos calmarse, lamentablemente le resultaba imposible, ya no había vuelta atrás. Aún estaba algo mojado por la lluvia que lo había recibido en Paleta, pero no tenía intenciones de moverse.

Finalmente decidió quitarse la camisa y la camiseta para darse una ducha.

- Ash – dijeron desde la puerta.

- Genial, ahora escucho su voz – dijo el muchacho cayendo sobre la cama y tapándose con la almohada.

- No tontito – dijo una voz risueña que provocó que su cuerpo se tensará.

- Misty – dijo Ash al ver a la muchacha en el marco de la puerta. La joven estaba con su vestido de gala y una chaqueta que solo le cubría los brazos.

- Necesito que hablemos.

- Creo que ya te dije todo lo que tenías que oír – respondió el pelinegro con indiferencia al momento que le entregaba una toalla y se colocaba la camisa.

- Pero yo no Ash, yo no he dicho nada – suplicó la joven.

- Supongo que sería muy cruel decirte que te vayas - respondió con sarcasmo.

- Lo sería – dijo la joven dando un escalofrío – Ash yo…

- ¿Cómo has venido? – le cortó el pelinegro.

- En mi moto. Ash lo que sucede es…

- ¿Con ese vestido? – interrumpió nuevamente el moreno.

- No tenía tiempo de cambiarme – volvió a responder la muchacha - yo no quise…

- ¿Cómo entraste? – dijo Ash otra vez, no dejando que la pelirroja hablara.

- Tu mamá me dio me dio la llave en la boda – respondió Misty perdiendo la paciencia - ¡Ash!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Puedes dejar de preguntarme estupideces? Necesito decirte algo importante.

Ash se puso una mano en el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos. No quería oírla, no quería resultar lastimado… más lastimado de lo que estaba aunque no creyera que eso sea posible.

- Bueno – dijo la joven dando un suspiro profundo - Esto es difícil para mí, pero creo que te lo debo. Ash yo… me enamoré de ti desde que era una niña y cuando dejé de viajar contigo no pensé que lo soportaría…

- Misty… - interrumpió Ash – eso ya me lo habías dicho.

- ¿Qué? ¿C-cómo? ¿Cuándo?

- En la despedida de solteros. Pero no lo recuerdas.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¿Para qué?

- E-entonces… ¿El beso?

- ¿Lo recuerdas? – preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido.

- Pensé que lo había imaginado…- respondió la joven más para sí misma que para Ash.

- De todas formas eso no cambia nada. Ya no somos niños si no lo has notado.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la joven confundida.

- Si estás haciendo esto porque te dije que estaba enamorado de ti. Créeme no es necesario. Es decir… ¿Yo te gustaba, tú me gustas pero yo ya no te gusto? ¿Es como un tipo de venganza?

- ¿Qué? – las respuestas de Ash tan solo lograban desconcertarla - Ash, no. Solo quiero que sepas toda la verdad. ¿Sabes porque me aferré tanto a Giorgio? Porque solo con él pude olvidarte Ash, porque él necesitó de casi cinco años para logar lo que tu lograste en menos de una semana conmigo. Porque cuando sentía que no podría seguir viviendo al verte tan feliz, aunque yo no estaba a tu lado. Él apareció y comenzó a llenar espacios que yo jamás pensé que se llenarían otra vez.

- ¿Me estas culpando?

- No, es solo que… gracias a lo que me has dicho me he dado cuenta que nunca lo hizo realmente. Porque cuando te fuiste de Celeste hace un rato, me di cuenta que no imaginarte en mi vida otra vez no era posible, sobretodo sabiendo que tu sientes lo mismo. Te necesito Ash, te necesito a tí, no quiero que nadie intente remplazarte otra vez.

- Nuestro tiempo ya pasó Misty – dijo Ash resignado – no amamos en tiempos incorrectos, lo que tú tienes ahora es miedo a quedarte sola.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya que Giorgio no te ama y sabes que yo si…

- Hablé con Giorgio hoy…

- Pues espero que puedan arreglarse – respondió el joven cortante – no volverás a verme.

Misty sin embargo ignoró aquello y continuó hablando.

- Quiere volver conmigo porque se dio cuenta que Lily no era como yo. ¿Crees que estoy aquí por miedo a estar sola? – al ver que el joven no respondía agregó – Ash por favor mírame, no quiero a un Giorgio, un Peter o un John que ocupe tu lugar, te quiero a ti ocupándolo – dijo al joven tomando el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos y besándolo con ternura.

El pelinegro regresó el beso con pasión y deseo, quería a Misty más que a nadie, la deseaba…la intensidad de sus caricias fue solo cosa de minutos.

Pero… no podía permitirse volver a sufrir.

- Estás tan confundida Misty – dijo el joven alejándose de la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué? – Misty continuaba con la respiración agitada.

- Estás confundida… - dijo Ash sentándose en la cama y bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué te niegas tanto a una segunda oportunidad Ash? – el pelinegro continuaba en silencio - ¿Ash?

- Porque ya hemos tenido suficientes. En tres días me voy a Australia – dijo el joven con seriedad – y no creo que vuelva.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, nuevamente él la dejaba, nuevamente lo perdía y tendría que conformarse con la soledad de su gimnasio.

- Por favor Ash, no nos hagas esto. Te estas equivocando.

- No fui yo, ni tú. No quieras buscar culpables. Créeme es lo mejor y por favor, vete.

- ¿Lo mejor? Te estas equivocando y no sabes cuánto - La joven tomó sus cosas y antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo en susurro - Yo me di cuenta que tú eras el chico para mí, que siempre estuve enamorada de ti, que verte día tras día con cada chica que llegabas de tus viajes ardía en celos, que tus novias me provocaban la menos sana envidia que puedas imaginar, porque quería ser yo… siempre quise ser yo – sollozó - Pero al parecer, no es mutuo… finalmente, tu solo querías comprobar lo que provocabas en mi… nada más que eso.

- Sabes que no es así…

- Espero que puedas vivir, sabiendo el daño que nos has causado – dijo Misty con rabia – suerte en su viaje Sr. Maestro Pokémon.

Cuando Ash volteó no había rastros de la joven, y el sonido de la motocicleta le indició que ella ya no se encontraba en la casa.

- Segundas oportunidades – susurró el joven agotado. Las relaciones funcionan de buenas a primeras, forzadas solo son consecuencia de miedo, soledad…No, las cosas debían cortarse de raíz. Ya no podía seguir dilatando una relación que no tenía pies ni cabeza – Australia, voy por ti – dijo el joven pensativo - es lo mejor.

¿Lo es?

Ella era la chica que quería, ella había dicho que lo quería… ¿Era suficiente? ¿Qué más necesitaba? - soy un imbécil – dijo con rabia, mientras buscaba su chaqueta y las llaves de su carro para partir tras la joven.

Lo mejor era estar junto a ella aunque hayan sido tan cabezotas para tardar tanto en darse cuenta, eso no significaba que no fuera real, que su amor no fuera verdadero.

Solo significaba que necesitaban más de una oportunidad para darse cuenta.

Ya eran las primeras horas de la mañana y había andado un par de kilómetros cuando el sonido de su teléfono lo sobresalto. Era Misty.

- Misty, ¿Dónde estás? Te he llamado desde que te fuiste. Voy al gimnasio ahora, tenías razón yo… – dijo el pelinegro sin respirar siquiera pero fue interrumpido por una voz desconocida.

- Disculpe, ¿Hablo con Ash?

- S-sí, soy yo.

- Lo estamos llamando del Hospital de Ciudad Verde. Tenemos a la paciente Misty Waterflower, tuvo un accidente en motocicleta y usted es el primer número en el listado de llamados. ¿Es familiar?

Ash sintió su corazón estremecerse. No podía ser cierto, no era justo.

Pero, ¿Quién dijo que la vida era justa?

O.o.

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido. Y al reaccionar ya se encontraba en el hospital junto a Violeta, Brock, Lily, Daisy y Tracey. Todos escuchando las indicaciones del doctor.

Las cuales fueron tajantes. Las siguientes horas eran claves, la gravedad de Misty podía provocarle la muerte, como también un milagro podía salvarla. Las probabilidades estaban divididas a la mitad.

Todos estaban impacientes, Violeta estaba sentada, mientras Brock intentaba darle apoyo. Daisy y Tracey por otro lado hacían algo parecido.

Ash por su parte caminaba de un lado a otro con desesperación, sabía que las siguientes horas eran críticas, Misty podía, podía,… no, la solo idea de perderla para siempre le apretaba el pecho.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida se había empeñado en separarlos? ¿Acaso no tenían permiso para una oportunidad? ¿No había más?

Ash sintió la mano de Brock sobre su hombro, el moreno lo miró con una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Estará bien - le dijo - ella es fuerte.

- Eso espero Brock, si la pierdo… si vuelvo a perderla no podré soportarlo.

- No pienses así - le animó Brock – debemos mantener la mente en positivo.

Ash se tomó el cabello con desesperación las horas pasaban y no había respuesta, ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

Cuando el doctor apareció Ash se levantó de un brinco, ni siquiera sabía en qué momento se había sentado.

- ¿Ash? – dijo el médico con preocupación, ante una ola de preguntas por parte de las mujeres y el pelinegro.

- Soy yo.

- Pasa un momento. Ella no deja de llamarte.

El ver a Misty así, a Ash le partió el corazón, completamente conectada a cables, oxigeno, con vendas y heridas.

- Misty – dijo el joven con dolor.

- Ash – murmuró la joven abriendo los ojos y causando que el corazón del moreno se detuviera por un instante.

- ¿Estás despierta?

- No puedes hablar – le regañó el doctor - Recuerda Misty, que con esa condición dejé que entrará tu novio. Quiero que estés tranquila. Las siguientes horas son muy importantes y todo depende de ti – dijo el médico dejándolos solos.

La pelirroja solo asintió con la mirada y se quejó levemente.

Ash la miraba con miedo, no podía tocarla… temía que con solo mirarla la joven podía romperse aún más…

- El doctor cree que eres… mi novio – dijo Misty, cada palabra le causaba mucho dolor.

- Por favor Misty no hables, debes guardar tus fuerzas – dijo Ash con precaución. La respiración agitada de la joven indicaba que cada gesto era un acto de mucho esfuerzo.

- Te amo – susurro cerrando los ojos – siempre te amaré – agregó entre cortado.

- Yo también te amo Misty – respondió el pelinegro con ternura, besando la frente de la joven – estarás bien, podremos irnos a Australia juntos. Nos merecemos esa oportunidad. Pero por favor descansa, guarda fuerzas, recupérate. Yo estaré esperándote, como lo he hecho todos estos años. Lo prometo.

La joven solo sonrió con cansancio y cerró los ojos.

Ash salió de la habitación más tranquilo, sabía que las siguientes horas eran críticas, que podía perder a la mujer que más había amado en su vida. Pero había algo en su interior que le indicaba todo estaría bien. El pelinegro se sentó en uno de los bancos mientras respiraba pesadamente.

Las horas pasaban con lentitud, pero a medida que pasaban, las esperanzas de que la pelirroja se recuperara estaban más latentes. Sin embargo cuando varias enfermeras y médicos ingresaron a la habitación de la pelirroja un frio recorrió el cuerpo de los presentes, había que ser positivos, pero siempre había una posibilidad de que…

Los médicos aparecieron con rostro inexpresivo. Nadie podía saber realmente que había pasado…

- Tras estas horas críticas, tenemos información de la señorita Waterflower – dijo el doctor.

- Ella estará bien – pensó Ash con fe - tiene que estarlo.

Ellos se merecían una segunda oportunidad, podían ser cabezotas, despistados, pero se amaban y no eran malas personas. Tal vez se habían lastimado en el pasado, pero nunca fue esa la intención. Merecían ser felices, merecían dar inicio a una historia de amor que nunca antes había podido ser escrita…

¿Verdad?


	9. Segundas Oportunidades

_Con ustedes, el final de esta historia._

_Desde ya, MUCHÍSIMASgracias a todos quienes leyeron y comentaron este fic, este capítulo va para ustedes!_

_O.o_

_Los médicos aparecieron con rostro inexpresivo. Nadie podía saber realmente que había pasado…_

_- Tras estas horas críticas, tenemos información de la señorita Waterflower – dijo el doctor._

_- Ella estará bien – pensó Ash con fe - tiene que estarlo._

_Ellos se merecían una segunda oportunidad, podían ser cabezotas, despistados, pero se amaban y no eran malas personas. Tal vez se habían lastimado en el pasado, pero nunca fue esa la intención. Merecían ser felices, merecían dar inicio a una historia de amor que nunca antes había podido ser escrita…_

_¿Verdad?_

O.o

**EPÍLOGO:** SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

Ash tomó su mochila y dejó Pueblo Paleta, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Por suerte su madre lo había comprendido a la perfección y ahora lo despedía en la puerta entre lágrimas como cada vez que su hijo añorado emprendía un nuevo viaje.

El pelinegro dio un notorio suspiro, y luego de que pikachu le animara emprendió camino al que sería su nueva aventura, aún le quedaban muchas paradas antes de tomar el barco a Australia y comenzar la que daría inicio a una nueva vida… ya lo había pospuesto demasiado.

Sin poder evitarlo sintió un escalofrío cuando pasó por el lugar donde Misty había sufrido el accidente, habían pasado tan solo tres meses de aquella noche en que sintió su vida terminaría al perderla.

- Misty – susurró.

El joven decidió apresurar el paso, quería alejar de su vida los malos recuerdos, además de llegar a su destino antes de que anocheciera.

Apenas golpeó la puerta del gimnasio escuchó los gritos de Daisy, quién ordenaba a Tracey abrir la puerta. El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen que tenía en mente.

Daisy se había enterado días después del matrimonio de Violeta que estaba embarazada, desde entonces se había negado a hacer cualquier movimiento que requiera el más mínimo esfuerzo y Tracey por su parte corría a cumplir cualquier capricho que su prometida le pedía.

- Hey Ash, pensé que ya no llegabas hoy – dijo el peliverde al abrir la puerta del gimnasio.

- Se me hizo algo tarde – contestó el joven - ¿Cómo está Daisy?

- Cada vez más embarazada – rio Tracey caminando junto a Ash.

- Eso suena…- dijo Ash con calma a su amigo, pero al ver a la muchacha no pudo murmurar sorprendido - wow Daisy estás… – tan solo habían pasado unos días de haber visto a la rubia y ésta ya había aumentado considerablemente de peso - estás más embarazada que la última vez que te vi – finalizó el joven sorprendido.

- ¡Lo sé! – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa – por cierto ¿Ya le contaste Tracey? – preguntó, pero antes de que el muchacho respondiera agregó - ¡Será un niño!

- Wow, felicidades.

- Hola Ash – dijo una voz a espalda del joven.

- Hola Giorgio – respondió el pelinegro secamente. A pesar de que la relación entre ambos jóvenes había mejorado considerablemente después de lo sucedido con Misty, aún no podía simpatizarle y definitivamente aquel sentimiento ya no podría cambiar.

- Ash, por favor no puedes esperar un par de meses para iniciar el viaje. Está todo tan reciente – pidió Daisy, aun sabiendo de antemano que su petición era un caso perdido.

- Me encantaría Daisy, pero tú sabes que…

- Miren quien está aquí – interrumpió Lily con una risita al momento que besaba a su novio oficial frente a todos y dejaba a su acompañante de lado – Oh lo siento, ¿Estas bien?

- Lily, ¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte? Ya puedo caminar sola – murmuró la joven perdiendo la paciencia.

- Lo siento – respondió la pelirosa abrazando a Giorgio – nosotros nos vamos. No me esperen despierta.

- Descuida, ya no lo hacemos – rio Daisy - ¿Cómo estas hermanita? – preguntó a la recién llegada.

- Ahora mejor – sonrió.

- Misty – susurró Ash con una sonrisa acercándose a ella – Te extrañé.

- Y yo a ti – respondió la pelirroja besando a su novio en los labios.

Daisy tomó de la mano a Tracey y se fue murmurando a la cocina algo sobre un nuevo antojo y lo desventajoso que sería para el bebé que ella no lo cumpliera.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido? – dijo el pelinegro con nerviosismo mientras se acercaba a ella y acariciaba con delicadeza el único rastro que quedaba del accidente en la frente de la joven.

- Ash, hablamos por teléfono hace un par de horas – respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa – estoy bien.

- Nunca me cansaré de oír eso. Misty cuando ocurrió el accidente yo…

- Por favor Ash, no hablemos más de eso. Sé que no crees en segundas, o terceras, o quizás cuantas oportunidades hemos tenido. Pero para mí esta solo ha sido la segunda y la mejor forma de aprovecharla es olvidar todo lo que nos pasó antes.

- No quiero volver a separarme de ti nunca - agregó el joven acercándose a ella y besándola en los labios.

- Descuida, ahora estaremos tan juntos que te aburrirás de mí.

- Mientras no me cocines, dudo que me aburra.

- ¿Te he dicho que te amo? – rio Misty coqueta ignorando el comentario de su novio.

- Supongo que sí, pero sabes que yo te amo mucho más.

- Sí, pero yo debo aguantar tu enorme ego. Mi mérito es mayor.

- Muy graciosa Srta. Waterflower. ¿Está lista para soportar a este hombre, a su pokémon y su enorme ego?

- Más que nunca – sonrío – contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo.

- Bueno, para allá vamos – dijo Ash, volviendo a besar a la muchacha. Definitivamente nunca se cansaría de eso.

A la mañana siguiente, Ash, Misty y pikachu partirían a ciudad Plateada a pasar un par de días con Brock y Violeta, antes de emprender un viaje por tiempo indefinido a Australia.

Rompiendo con todas las expectativas, el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste había quedado a cargo de Lily, quien luego del accidente había sentado cabeza, y junto a Giorgio se había esforzado por ser una mejor hermana y entrenadora, convirtiéndose así en la líder suplente del gimnasio durante la ausencia de Misty.

Aunque los jóvenes enamorados hubieses querido partir de inmediato a una nueva aventura, las repercusiones del accidente provocaron que Misty estuviera un tiempo en terapia y que ahora tuviera a tres hermanas sobreprotectoras atendiéndola –y ahogándola- en todo momento. De esta forma, pasar unos días con Violeta fue la única forma de convencerlas de que su recuperación estaba casi finalizada.

El accidente no solo había inducido la unión de Misty y Ash, sino que provocó un gran cambio en Lily y las demás hermanas Waterflower con la pelirroja, quienes incluso fueron a dejarlos a la estación de trenes.

Misty apoyó la cabeza en la ventana y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansada, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, estar unos días en casa de Brock ayudaría que se recuperara del todo.

- ¿En qué piensas? – pregunto Ash mirando a la joven que tenía en frente. Pikachu mientras tanto disfrutaba de una siesta en el asiento del lado de su entrenador. El viaje en tres se había prolongado más de lo que hubiesen deseado.

- Que todo pasa por una razón – respondió la pelirroja.

- A veces la razón, es solamente que somos estúpidos.

Misty sonrió. No podía negar que esa respuesta tenía sentido y era bastante ingeniosa para venir de Ash.

- Supongo que sí, a veces la razón es que somos estúpidos.

- Pero – dijo Ash sentándose junto a ella - para eso son las segundas oportunidades ¿No? Para que gente como nosotros, bastante cabezotas tengan la posibilidad de ser felices.

- Sin duda alguna, solo espero que no la desaprovechemos – dijo Misty bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Tienes alguna duda? – dijo Ash tomando el rostro de la joven entre sus manos - Yo no te dejaré ir Misty Waterflower. Merezco ser feliz y solo lo seré contigo a mi lado.

O.o.

Hay una canción de Paramore, que en español señala algo más o menos así: "Las segundas oportunidades nunca sirven, la gente nunca cambia". Pero se olvida mencionar, que aunque no cambien si pueden abrir los ojos y notar lo que tienen en frente, de que en un segundo pueden perderlo y no volver más. No importa si eres malo o bueno, muchas veces no valoramos lo que tenemos en frente porque no pensamos que lo podemos perder, muchas veces no tenemos una segunda oportunidad para enmendar un error…

Pero Ash y Misty la tuvieron; esa segunda oportunidad que la pelirroja pidió a Ash cuando fue a verlo a Paleta, esa oportunidad que el pelinegro pedía entre sollozos cuando esperaba que Misty se recuperara en el hospital, esa oportunidad por la que Misty venció la muerte… por fin, después de tantos años podrían ser completamente felices, por fin podrían comenzar a escribir esa historia de amor que tanto tiempo solo llevaba escrito su prólogo…

**_FIN_**


End file.
